5 witch's and a wizard
by pokemastercube
Summary: When Haruto saves a girl from a phantom attack he finds himself joining her to rescue her friends from a phantom that is after something from them, not just despair.
1. 1: Into the Fight

**1: Into the Fight**

* * *

The magic rings, the wizard rings. They shine one both hands of the modern mage. As he changes despair into hope.

There are 5 girls who protect the universe from darkness wherever it comes from, wielding power over the elements.

* * *

Across a plaza in downtown Tokyo people of all ages were screaming and running away, lots of nearly 6 foot grey stone-like humanoid creatures marched forwards, lead by a slightly taller yellow humanoid creature with 3 small snake-like heads with red eyes, his hands only had 3 fingers on it, all with black claws, same with the feet. They were surrounding someone who was lying on the ground; they had short red hair, wearing a pale pink hoodie, blue jeans and white trainers.

"Now let despair fill you and give birth to the phantoooo..." the yellow one spoke being interrupted by a volley of silver bullets firing in from the right hitting him and pushing him over a bit.

"Stop, don't say it phantom, cos you are about to become my lunch" spoke a guy wearing brown furry jacket, yellow t-shirt, jeans, brown-ish hiking boots and a strange belt-bucked that looked like a small corrugated metal panel. He ran into the middle of the group followed by another person holding a large sliver gun with a black plate on the top back of it that resembled a closed fist. He was wearing a black leather jacket, blue shirt, leather trousers, black boots and had a belt buckle that looked like a right hand coloured in black with a gold outline. The 2 stood side by side, the one who spoke to the left of the one with the gun.

"So you must be the wizards, looks like you are too late" laughed the phantom pointing to the person on the floor as purple crack lines started appearing on them.

"Then looks like we better get to work, ready Kouske?" asked the one that had the gun as he put a silver ring with a black and gold had that matched his belt buckle on his right hand while on his left he them placed a silver ring with a red jewel inside it, snapping down that looked like a pair of glasses on it.

"Yea, let's do this Haruto" replied Kouske as he placed a ring on his right hand that matched his belt buckle then one on his left that looked like a gold lion face with large green eyes.

Both placed there right hand over there belt buckles. "Driver On" was suddenly herd from both as the buckle shaped as the hand also added "Please" as a red ring appeared around it, while the other had a gold ring around it. Both moved their hands away and the buckles moved forward, on the hand a frame formed around made of light silver surrounded by a dark silver and 2 light silver plates like leavers formed next to it while on the corrugated metal now looked like gates with a black frame and 2 little pillars stuck out one to each side. Haruto flipped the leavers on his one moving the hand from facing the right to the left, triggering the middle of the hand to start flashing through red, blue, green and yellow. "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin" his new buckle started to chant out on loop.

"HENSHIN" both of them yelled. Haruto then placed his left hand over his new belt. While Kouske pressed the ring on his left hand into the pillar on the left side of his new belt.

"Flame" Haruto's called out as the light from it now just flashed red. While Kouske's called out "SET!" Then Haruto pulled his left hand away from the hand mark on his belt and held it out in-fount of him, while Kouske then turned his hand downwards turning the ring in the pillar causing the gates on his belt to open to reveal a lion face inside, the back of the gates had a gold dolphin, buffalo, falcon and chameleon on it. "Please!" came from Haruto's while Kouske's went "Open!"

A large red ring that appeared to give of a lot of heat appeared in-front of Haruto as he lowered his left hand and it moved back over him. "Hi-Hi! Hi Hi-Hi!" came from his belt as it passed over him changing him to now wearing a black outfit with a long tailcoat. Red armor on his chest with silver rim along it and silver edged shoulder pads. His face was now covered in a silver helmet with a red oblong panel where his face would be, with darker silver marking around where his eyes would be, 2 antenna like bit sprouted up from them. To the side of his belt was a silver loop on his left side, with a selection of rings stored on it.

As for Kouske he held his arms to his side as a large gold ring flew out from his belt then flew back over him. "L-I-O-N Lion!" his belt called out. After it passed over him he was now in a black outfit with gold amour on his lower legs and fore arms, his right shoulder had a black shoulder pad with gold trim, while his left had a gold lion head that had its mane form gold amour on his chest, that changed to black on his right side. His helmet was gold with large green eyes like the ring on his left hand, which was in a white glove along with the right. Like Haruto he had a loop from his belt that stored rings on it, however his was gold and not as long. He quickly swung his right hand towards his belt buckle as a small gold ring appeared in-front of it and his hand went into it then he pulled it out, now holding what looked like a black handled sword with a gold box on it with a 4 in a square on one side, and a black wheel on the other.

"Now it's Showtime" Haruto said as he took his gun that he pulled the handle back on it moving it to line up straight with the rest suddenly the top flipped round making it a sword.

"and feeding time, starting with some ghoul appetizers" Kouske called as he charged forwards and stated slashing the rock-creatures that were there, taking a few down as others pulled out some long rods from no-where and charged at them. Meanwhile the person with the purple cracks on them had more spreading on them.

"Give me some room and I'll go sort out there underworld, u can get more mana from all there is here" Haruto called across to Kouske as he slashed back at some ghouls before on his sword he reached for the black fist and pushed the thumb opening the hand.

"Come-on, Slash, Shake-hands!" the sword called out, then Haruto put the red ring he had on his left hand to it then pulled it away when it flashed red. "Flame!...Slash Strike!" it called out then the blade became covered in fire as it started to chant: "Hi Hi-Hi!" and repeated it as Haruto spun round over the person on the ground sending a wave of fire knocking down all the ghouls near-by, then red rings formed round them before they all exploded in balls of fire, taking about 10 of them out.

"Yea got it" Kouske called back as he took off the ring on his right hand them placed a orange one on instead then pushed it into the right pillar of his belt which called out "Falco!" the hen pulled it out and held his arm out to the side as a orange ring appeared then passed over him from right to left leaving a new right shoulder pad, shaped like a flacon's head, in orange with a red cape on that side then came down just past his elbow. "Go!...Fa-Fa-Fa Falco!" his belt called as it happened. He then flipped his sword around in his left hand to revel a small box about the size of his rings on one the side of the gold box, then he wacked the wheel on it and the bit that had said 4 started spinning.

"Six!" The sword called as he pushed the orange ring in it and the number stopped on a 6. He pulled the ring out and did a happy little jig as it then called out "Falco, Saber Strike!" as a large orange ring appeared in-front of him and he swung the sword through it causing the ring to shatter releasing 6 large orange glowing falcons that flew around the plaza ramming through about 2 dozen ghouls causing them to explode into a gold ring that then flew back to him before shrinking and going into the lion face on his belt. "Go for it Haruto" He called as he charged towards the phantom who had tried to hide behind the now all destroyed ghouls.

With the ghouls gone Haruto knelt down to the person on the ground taking there right hand, it was then he saw it was a young girl, she looked about 15 or 16, wearing a strange necklace with a glowing pick jewel inside a metal frame. He took the right hand and also grabbed another of his rings, silver framed with an orange jewel inside it and silver markings that matched his visor. "Don't worry, I will be your final hope" he said softly to her as he gently put the ring on her middle finger on her right hand. Before using one of the leavers on his belt to flip the hand back to the right causing it to say "Lupachi Magic Touch Go" then he placed her hand with the ring over it causing it to say "Engage" he then placed the hand gently on the ground. "Please!" came from the belt as he stood up and a red ring appeared above her and he jumped into it, disappearing through it.

* * *

Next time: Split into 2 chapters the fight between Kouske and the phantom, and who is the person that Haruto has entered the underworld of?


	2. 2A: The Hydra Attacks

**2A: The Hydra Attacks**

Kouske screamed out as he charged into the phantom, pushing them across the plaza away from the girl on the floor.

"I don't have time to deal with you feral wizard" The phantom hissed from all 3 heads as it had a small axe appear in its left hand and swung it at Kouske.

"I don't have time to argue main dish" He replied as the axe collided with his sword, then leaped in the air and flew above the phantom then landed behind it swinging his sword at its back but the phantom used it's free hand to grab the hand that was swinging the sword, then it turned round, inside the helmet Kouske was surprised at its reaction.

"Main dish? You will need a plate just to have yourself cleaned up" The phantom hissed as it swung the axe furiously at Kouske each blow hitting the chest armour sending sparks flying from the armour.

"Kick Strike!" was suddenly herd. The phantom looked down and saw that while he had been bashing with the axe Kouske had inserted the ring on his left hand into the left pillar of his belt. Inside the helmet he smiled as the then pulled the ring out of the pillar and the belt then said "Go!" as a ghost-like lion head appeared round his right foot, he then pushed the phantom back by head-butting it in the middle of the 3 heads, he then jumped and performed a round-house kick on the phantom's heads, the lion head that was over his foot having its mouth open then chomped down on the 1st head it came into contact with, the left one. There was an explosion and when the flames cleared Kouske was surprised at what he saw, the phantom was still standing, just with a missing head which where it was started to glow green and then 2 heads grew from it.

"Seems you just made me stronger now" the phantom laughed as all the mouths opened and then a green energy orb formed in then which fired out and all hit Kouske causing him to go back about 5 meters in a powerful explosion, knocking him to the ground.

"I see, so you are a hydra, well guess I am taking all of your heads out then!" He yelled as he started to sound exited. He then stood up pulling the orange ring off from his right hand replacing it with a blue one with a gold lion face on it. He then pressed it into the right pillar of his belt.

"Hyper!" the belt called out as a gold ring as big as him appeared in-front of him, then pulled the ring out and held both arms to the side. "Go...Hy-Hy-Hy-Hyper!" It called as from the ring a large gold-energy chimera flew out then round behind him as the ring passed around him and hovered behind him as the chimera flew into it, causing the ring to break apart into a blue-energy that engulfed him, after a couple of seconds it then exploded away revealing the appearance of him had changed, he now wore a blue outfit with re-shaped gold armour on the fore arms with some tassels on it and armour on the lower legs. He also had now got a gold lion face on his chest with the mane forming shoulder armour, the eyes were red with a open mouth that was red inside that came most the way down his torso. The helmet now had become blue with a gold area where his face would have been and the eyes were red. In his right hand he now held a large pistol gun that was the same blue as his outfit, there were 2 short pillars that were gold on top of it, 1 had a hole in it, the other which was further forwards had a mirror on it, along both sides was a gold leaping lion, the barrel was also gold.

"You really think that will scare me?" the phantom joking asked as it hissed and charged forwards at Kouske who immediately shot it with 4 gold energy blasts knocking it back. He them immediate jumps at it, swinging the tassels round causing them to temporally extend to cause them to slash the phantom. The phantom then started to try and use the axe back at Kouske, who then used his left arm armour to block while then shoving the barrel of his gun to the phantom's chest. In response the phantom then struck his right arm with his free hand aiming the gun to the left of them as it fired causing the shot to hit the floor near the girl.

"Now I won't let you cause me to harm the gate!" He called out angry as he then kicked with his left leg around the back of the right leg of the phantom causing it to fall onto the right knee, letting him then kick the middle 2 heads then with the same foot before taking 5 steps back, then immediately using his left hand to grip the ring on his right and pull it up, extending the ring now making the gold lion head on it now appear to have the mouth open. He then passed the gun to his left hand. "Main dish, prepare to become food for Chimera!" he yelled as he pressed the ring on his right hand into the pillar on top of it that had the hole.

"Hyper!" the gun called out as a gold lion face roaring appeared in the mirror then a gold energy ring appeared above the mirror. He then pulled the ring out causing the rind to shatter causing a energy chimera made up of gold, red, orange, blue and green flew out and then round behind him before being absorbed into him. "Magnum strike!" it then called out as a gold energy wave went along the gun and 3 small ring appeared in-fount of each other before the barrel.

The phantom looked up seeing the energy, it then started to turn to the left to try to run away as he stood up but it was too late, Kouske pulled the trigger as he then aimed by holding the handle with both hand. A gold energy bolt came out of the barrel absorbing the 3 rings making it grow bigger with each. But after passing through the 3rd ring it turned into the chimera who then flew at the phantom opening the mouth and being down as it hit, causing a giant explosion.

"YES!" Kouske called out looking to the area where the phantom was which was now filled with smoke, waiting a few seconds he then realised something was wrong when he saw a shadow inside the smoke as it cleared, then a flash of green as 5 green energy balls flew out hitting him sending him flying into a nearby wall, he then fell to the ground on his front, looking up and seeing the phantom was still alive now with 5 heads.

"Fool, simple attacks like that won't work on me." The phantom taunted as it looked to the girl back in the middle of the plaza, the purple cracked had stopped forming on her. "Seems this one is a lost cause, but only 1 is needed and we still have 4 more attempts." It then turned around and then held it's hand out as a blue tear appeared in the air opening wide enough to allow the phantom to walk through, the fold immediately closed behind it.

"NO!" Kouske called as a gold ring passed from his feet over his body and his head returning him to how he appeared before he used the belt. He stood up and ran to where the tear was, but couldn't find anything.

"Hello" a voice sung out from behind him. Turning round and seeing a person sitting behind a table, smile. The person could be seen wearing a black jacket, white shirt, a green and yellow scarf and a black bowler hat with a blue flower to the side, they also had bright brown hair that came down to the bottom of their head.

"Gremlin, if you came to be eaten then prepare for" Kouske called across to him before he held his right hand up in a stop signal.

"Now now now, I only came to tell you about what you battled, not for me to fight." Gremlin spoke softly. "That phantom is not a normal phantom, it appeared after a large magical event before the Sabbath, not bore from a person dyeing from despair but from a whole focus of dark magic users suffering a magical despair. It took 5 girls, all of who have magic that didn't come from us phantoms. I don't know where there powers come from, but it wants to create more like it, and then use their superior magic to destroy everything, and control all magic. 1 of the 5 is there, but he only need 1 of these 5 to become whatever he needs to access a very powerful place. What u do now is up to you." He then suddenly charged off at a speed that couldn't be seen by anyone. Kouske looked round at the girl on the ground.

"Haruto" he muttered as he walked over and picked her up, carrying her out of the plaza and round a corner to a large park overlooking a harbour. He then lay her down on a bench and sat on the ground next to it, thinking about what gremlin had said. "Hurry back, we have a problem."

* * *

Next Time: Part 2, Haruto in the underworld, rise of the dragons!


	3. 2B: What Lies Within

**2B: What Lies Within**

Dropping through several red rings in a dark blue space, that is what happened to Haruto after he entered the ring that came from the girl he used one of his rings on. Ahead of him in the distance he could see a white dot getting bigger, eventually appearing as a solid white disk, he was about to fly into it when all of a sudden there was a blinding flash of pink light, he raised his arms over the visor of his helmet to prevent being blinded, but it was too late, he felt himself be pulled away from the white disk, he then passed out.

He awoke in a strange place, looking up he saw a pale pink sky with dark pink clouds. Looking around him she saw that there was a old marble-like temple in-fount of him, the building going up maybe 1000 or so feet, he was on a walkway that started just behind him and went towards it, only a few feet away, with a large doorway, at least twice the size of a normal one with 6 pillars next to it of the same height. It was then he noticed he was back in his original clothing, not the outfit that came from the belt. There was a loud roar, he turned around and suddenly 4 large serpent-creatures, of at least 20 foot in length, each with a mouth that could easily fit him inside, short forelegs about a quarter away along, wings almost as wide as there length at the middle and large hind legs at about the three-quarter length point, the eyes were all green. All 4 were identical except for the colour of them: Red, Yellow, Black and Pearl. They flew over him to the pillars and each landed on the 4 of them nearest the door. He stood up and followed them towards the doorway, where while looking up at them he noticed a 5th one, a pink somewhere between the sky and the clouds came down landing in-front of him, there was another blinding pink flash then when he could see again he saw where the dragon was a woman dressed in a long white dress that covered all of her body except he forearms, hands and head. She had black hair that came down to the base of her neck. Standing about the same height as Haruto who at 5ft 9" wasn't short. She also had pink eyes that matched the colour of the dragon that was there before.

"If I am in the donut shop owner's underworld again I will let them fall into despair and take the phantom out after." He muttered to himself.

"You are not in anyone's underworld Haruto Soma. I pulled you in the heart of Kandrakar before you entered my chosen's underworld so we can talk." She spoke softly and calmly, acting as if his comment was never said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? And the heart of Kandrakar, what is that?" He replied completely confused by what she had said.

"I know many things." She said as she offered her left hand to him, which he took and then lead him into the building, they walked through a maze of corridors and staircases with her talking on the way. "I am the Nymph Xin Jing. As for the heart of Kandrakar, it is my gift to the protection of all worlds long with the 4 dragons. We originally come from a place now long forgotten to time, but our powers protect Kandrakar, the magical heart of everything. There a council chooses 5 powerful young girls to be our chosen and harness our powers of water, fire, earth, air and quintessence. With our powers the become the guardians of the infinite dimensions, the job is to protect any world that is under threat of darkness. But this isn't the problem, that phantom is after our powers, and cannot be allowed to take them." They then arrived in a huge chamber where the 4 dragon were landing on 4 out 6 pillars surrounding a large white energy orb, in it was 5 little orbs all with a strange mark on, each in a different colour: Blue, Red, Green, Pale Silver and Pink.

"So what is it you want me to do?" He asked looking at the orbs, seeing that the pink one had a purple crack in it.

"Our chosen were attacked as they enjoyed some relaxation time in your city, the one u found managed to get away but not before the phantom showed her what she needed to see to being her to despair. She is also the key to finding the others, we cannot tell where they our without a link to the real world. If anyone of them falls there powers will be free to be taken by the phantom that is born from them. I have slowed the process down by using the last moments there was a strong link between the 5 to place them all into a sleep, the one u have met however already was effected before I could do it tho, and without the link to the others I don't know how long it will last before they awake and can be driven to despair." She looked at the pink orb concerned.

"I won't let anyone else fall to the phantoms." He replied, determined.

"I will then send you into my chosen's underworld wizard, but be warned, this is a fight that will require unity between the 6 of you." After finishing she rose her right hand and suddenly there was a bright pink flash.

When vision returned to Haruto he was standing outside a large stone building, around it was tall towers, he was standing in a road, a verity of cars were there. Around the building was a fence, and a arch gate with the words "Heatherfield Institute" written in the arch. Everything was black, grey and white, except 5 people in-front of what looked to be the main double doors to the building. As he walked forward he glanced down and saw the belt was in its deployed position, looking around more he then commented "Not enough room down at ground level." Before he then pulled out a silver ring and placed it on his middle left finger, like the last one he placed on it this one had a silver bit he then snapped down, tho inside was a almost triangular green stone. Flipping the leavers on his belt to have the hand on it on the left he quickly placed his left hand on it allowing a green flash from it.

"Hurricane" it called, he then pulled his hand away raising it upwards causing a green ring to appear and pass over him. "Please...Fu-Fu! Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!" It called out changing him to appear like last time he used it, however it had green instead of red and the face plate was triangular rather than oblong. Looking back to the 5 people in proper colour, he recognised 1 of them as the girl he used the engage ring on, he placed a silver ring on his right hand with a orange centre, marked in pale silver was a small ring with a dragon out of it. The other girls was all slightly shorter then her except one, he would guess the one he had met was about 5 foot 6. They were all girls. 1 had short brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, white trainers and carrying a pale orange back-pack. The next had dark-blue hair that was made into a braid that she had over her left shoulder that came down to the front of it, she also had dark brown eyes which was hard to make out because of the large lenses of glasses she wore, her skin was also a light brown, she was dressed in a orange sweater, pale blue combat trousers and orange boots, she was carrying a large book in her hands behind her. The 3rd one unlike the others was slightly taller had long blond hair that came most the way down her back and pale green eyes, she was wearing a green top, a three-quarter length pale green skirt with matching trainers, over her right shoulder was a black leather satchel. The last one had long purple hair that came all the way down her back

tied into 2 tails. She had hazel eyes and wearing a pale grey tank top, dark blue shorts, there was white trainers with yellow leg warmers that were pushed down to only cover half of her lower leg, Like the 3rd she also had a satchel, except this was a dull red.

"Interesting, where is this place?" Haruto spoke as he walked towards the 5 girls, then he turned around hearing something moving behind him, he then was seeing about a dozen ghouls in there, slowly walking towards him, all carrying there long poles. "since when could you can be summoned in here. Well work that out later, lets clear you out." He said as he then flipped a leaver on his belt to move the hand back to the right then placing the right hand over it.

"Connect...Please!" it called out as a green energy ring appeared in the air next to him, he put his right hand through and when he pulled it back out it was holding the gun from before. He then jumped up and a green vortex appeared below him lifting him up higher and hovering him in the air, he then took several shoots at the ghouls knocking them back a bit. He then flew down ramming a few of them knocking them all to the ground from a wave of air that came from his landing. He then pushed the thumb on the hand forwards opening it up like it had when it was in the sword more from before. "Come-on, Shoot, Shake Hands" it called out as he pressed his left hand to it causing a green flash from it. "Hurricane...Shooting Strike!" it then called he pulled his hand away and then shoot a few ghouls that had stood up to his right. "Fu-Fu-Fu!" it chanted as he shot. Then 4 ghouls he shot then exploded into a small tornado and disappeared. 4 more that stood up then charged at him, but with a quick change of rings on both hands and the gun back into sword mode he flicked the leaver on the belt changing back to left position then putting the left hand which now had a blue-square standing on its corners on it with the sliver marking same the other left hand ones.

"Water...Please! Sui-Sui! Sui-Sui!" it called out as he removed his hand holding it in-front of himself as a blue ring passed over him changing the green to blue and the faceplate to match the new ring. Passing the sword to his left hand he then blocked 2 of the swings from the ghouls weapons while the other 2 hit each shoulder causing a small amount of sparks to fly. Using his right hand he then switched the leavers to move the hand to right mode on the belt then pressed the ring on his right hand on it, like the others he used from that hand it has a orange inside, however the silver marking in it was of a dragon looking like it was falling as raindrops. "Liquid...Please!" it called as his entire body changed to be made of water and then there weapons passed through him and he flexed around them before he then re formed behind them already having the hand open on the sword and the left hand pressed to it. "Water...Slash Strike!" he them pulled his hand away as the blade became covered in water and then he swing it making it extend into a whip hitting all 4 ghouls causing them to explode into water, a "Sui-Sui-Sui!" was herd as he did it, before he then got shot by purple energy balls from the last 4 knocking the sword away from him.

"looks like I need the heavy hitter." He spoke as he stood up switching the left ring to a yellow rectangle in it. He quickly set the belt hand to left and pressed his left hand to it quickly so there would be a yellow flash, he aimed the hand downwards from it after allowing a yellow ring to form around his feet and it started to pass upwards. "Land...Please!... Dododo, Dododon! Don, Dododon!" the belt chanted changing the blue to yellow and now the face plate matched the rectangle of the left ring. As 1 of the ghouls tried to whack him with its weapon he grabbed it and then kicked it with his left foot sending it back knocking down 2 of the others, the quickly then grabbed the last one by its right arm with both hands and tossed it effortlessly onto the others. He then changed his right ring to one with a marking of a dragon with a screw effect around it. Placing the belt back to right hand mode he then pressed the new ring to it. "Drill...Please! it called as he then jumped up and a screwing vortex appeared around his right foot which he starched out as he then flew down and rammed into the ghouls causing them all to turn into rocks and break apart, leaving none left.

As Haruto had been fighting the ghouls he failed to spot that something had happened where the girls had been standing, large purple cracks had appeared and as he defeated the last of them suddenly a lot of them that intersected shattered into a large purple vortex allowing a large 20 foot high stone construct frog to emerge, it leaped out and rammed into Haruto knocking him into a nearby building, his impact on the building left a small amount of purple cracks on it. He stood up and giggled a little. "So where they meant to be your welcoming party? Let's have some fun then." He switched his left ring back to the red oval one and after switching the belt to left he pressed the ring to it then after the red flash he held it out to his left to allow the red ring to pass over him changing back to the red form "Flame...Please!...Hi-Hi! Hi Hi-Hi!" came from the belt as he changed.

The Frog reared up then spat it tongue out at him, Haruto dodged it by jumping to the right only for the tongue to whip round knocking him into another building leavening another set of small purple cracks.

"Looks like I need help." He said to himself as he now slid a new ring on the right hand, the marking was just of a dragon. Then after switching the belt hand to the right he pressed the ring to it. Instead of the belt just calling out what the ring was, it shouted out in a more aggressive tone "DRAGON RISE!" Haruto then swing his right arm up into the air and just to the side on his right as he became engulfed in flames and a large red ring appeared in the air in the direction of his hand, the flames left him and formed under the ring taking on a dragon shape, the belt then spoke in its normal voice "Please!". Then the flames disappeared revealing a mechanical-like dragon mostly white body with gold armour on the side of its lower neck, the shoulders and hips, armour around its head and chest with a ruby in it. It also had a black underside of the entire body and small wings, it was about the same size as the giant frog. Immediately he switched the right ring to the connect one from before, flipping the belt hand left then back to the right before activating the ring on it opening a red portal next to him he reached through with his right hand.

"Connect...Please!" the belt spoke as he then pulled out a white motorbike with a couple of gold lines down it and a red jewel where the headlights would be, he jumped on it and road down the road alongside his dragon towards the frog who tried using the tongue again but Haruto pulled the front wheel up allowing the bike to jump, the dragon flew under him above the tongue as then his bike opened up into 2 large wings leaving only the handle bars unchanged, he held onto them as dragon flew up a bit and the bike that had become large wings docked over his small ones and Haruto was placed on his back sitting in a gap that was seemingly perfect for him, still holding the handle bars as they then flew up higher, the dragon's head aimed down and shot fire balls at the frog stunning it for a few seconds, it then fired large yellow energy balls back which they started flying around, dodging all of them, tho the balls then hit the sky causing large cracks to appear.

"Looks like I need to send you back to the pond" Haruto called out as he changed his right ring for a different coloured one, instead of orange it was red with a dragon diving on it covered in fire and a foot behind it. He then flicked the hand around to re-set the right side and then activated the ring.

"Very Nice...KICK STRIKE!...The Best!" the belt shouted out as he then jumped off dragon and it flew a little bit ahead of him, ejecting the large wings that changed back into the bike, then he himself changed, his tail folded round in line with his hind legs making the front of a dragon's foot, the head folded down and round while the fore legs tucked in to make the back talon of the foot, the bike then attached at the top to make a ankle. Haruto now just behind it kicked his right foot out into the back of the bike as they then both accelerated fast towards the frog who then leaped up at them trying to head-butt them. Flames engulfed both Haruto and dragon which then grew to make it seem like the foot the dragon had changed into was the correct size for Haruto if he was about 30 foot tall. They collided in mid-air stopping for a moment before the frog was then pushed back down by Haruto's kick and they slammed into the ground causing the frog to explode, Haruto landed on the ground and changed back to normal as a red ring passed over him and dragon making it disappear. Then all the purple cracked flashed gold and disappeared, having no sign of ever existing.

Haruto then walked over back to where he saw the 5 girls and looked at them all standing next to them. "Don't worry, you all will be saved" he said in a determined voice before a white light enveloped everything.

* * *

Back in the real world Kouske still sitting besides the girl was throwing some small stones into the water, when he saw a gold flash from her, looking across he saw the purple cracks on her had gone, he smiled as then a red ring appeared and Haruto walked out.

"Kouske, we have a situation" Haruto said when he saw him.

"I know" he replied. "Gremlin decided to show up after that phantom ran away."

Haruto sighed, but then turned around hearing a girls voice starting to called out. "Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay-Lin...NO!"

"It's ok now" Haruto said to her, seeing the she had awoken, clearly in a shocked state, remembering what Xin Jing had told him about putting her to sleep after she started to fall to despair. "There is a lot of things we need to discuss, and that both of us can help each other in this problem." He said to her as he helped her sit up, Kouske looked on giving a nod and a smile.

"Ok" she replied, a little confused by her surroundings, and the 2 people who she had never seen before, but yet she felt something tell her they were here to help. She took a deep breath to calm a bit more and then looked straight back at them. "Where do we begin then?"

* * *

Next Time: Plans are made as the lives of the remaining 4 girls hangs in the balance.


	4. 3: Legends

**3: Legends**

Haruto, Kouske and the girl walked along the side of the harbour to a gazebo that had railing round 3 of its 4 sides. Inside there were 3 three-person benches. They all sat down, each on a different one, Haruto on the left side (looking outwards to the harbour, the girl in the middle and Kouske on the right. Along the way Haruto and Kouske chatted about what had happened to each of them.

"Seems this phantom is going to be a hard one to take out, if he can re-grow after powerful attacks." Haruto said as he sat thinking.

"Yea" Kouske replied. "But I did notice after it was hit with the mirage magnum it took longer to re-grow, so I think if it is hit with enough power it could go, or with a blow big enough to take out the body"

Haruto nodded as he then looked to the girl. "So what about you, I mean what is your name and your friend in the heart didn't exactly say what you are apart from one of their chosen."

"My name is Will Vandom" She softly replied. "As for what I am? well I am human chosen to be the bearer of the heart of Kandrakar and one of the guardians of the infinite dimensions with the quintessence power. I was chosen almost 3 years ago along with my 4 friends: Irma who uses water, Taranee with fire, Cornelia has earth and Hay Lin has the power of air. W call ourselves WITCH. Together the 5 of us have taken on a evil prince to save a kingdom, took on a fallen guardian who wanted to take over the entire universe and while doing that we managed to save an entire species from allowing themselves to be destroyed with their planet. We also have dealt with a dark magic user wanting to destroy the Oracle of Kandrakar, plus some government people who were poking around a bit too closely to our activates, that is something they don't even remember ever having interest in, or happening now. Also we have had to deal with trouble at kandrakar with a traitor from within, and just recently a book that was trying to take us out."

"Seems like you have had a very busy time" Kouske commented "and with just 5 of you who are all young, granted me and Haruto have been taking on phantoms for only nearly a year, well Haruto was doing it longer, plus they only attack here in this area of Japan."

"Speaking of here in Japan, the fact there are others with magic, how come we never came across you previously?" Haruto asked.

"Starting with there being just 5 of us, we do have help, from Hay Lin's grandmother guiding us who also was a guardian years ago, Caleb who is a warrior from meridian and Cornelia's boyfriend, Matt my boyfriend who has become a reagent of earth, someone who protects the heart of earth's power, Orube who is a trained magic warrior tho she has gone back to her home world. And the Mechanax warriors have also joined us, with one of them living on earth, she stayed back where we come from." Will then paused and stood up walking over to the entrance of the gazebo and lent against the left side of the entrance, brushing back the right side of her hair behind her ear. "Where we come from is Heatherfield, which is a long way from here, we came here for a holiday when, well that is the hard part to understand what exactly happened..." She trailed off and used her left had to wipe her eyes.

"A long way from here?" Kouske commented "Yet you are speaking clear Japanese."

"That is part of being linked to kandrakar, it's magic translates for us to hear anyone speak in our language which is English, and us to be heard by whatever they speak, unless it is a magical language that is." Will replied.

"That is helpful to have, but I am afraid I need you to tell me what happened." Haruto said softly.

"OK" She said, trying to keep calm "We have been here 5 of our 7 days for this holiday and well we decided to go to the bowling alley, getting there about 9-ish, once we got there, well that phantom as you call them appeared, it summoned those ghoul creatures, as we want to remain secret we tried to get aside to transform, but we were quickly caught cos of the people around, tho everyone else got out, the phantom then shoved my friends into a corner and launched some energy at them causing them to disappear in an explosion, just as I had managed to get the heart of Kandrakar out from under my top and as they were distracted from the shot I decided to tele-transport out, but as I don't really know the area I ended up in the plaza, before feeling something strange inside me, and then, well I passed out, or as it turns out I was put to sleep."

"Well it seems your friends are still alive, so it obviously just make it seem like they were killed to get you to fall to despair, plus saying he has 4 more also leads me to assume they are still around" Haruto said as Kouske nodded.

Will pulled out the heart of Kandrakar from under her hoodie, she closed her eyes holding it tightly in both her hands as it glowed a little brighter. "You are right, I can feel them, just. But they are so far away..." She trailed off.

"Well the phantom escaped with some strange rip in the air." Kouske mentioned. "So maybe they are on the other side of where it went."

"A fold in space." She replied, she let go of the heart as it hovered in-front of her, the chain it was around her neck on was dangling, it glowed brighter as she closed her eyes. Stepping out of the gazebo she held her arms to the side, focusing on finding where they went.

Both Haruto and Kouske watched her as they stood up and walked out keeping some space from her just in case something happened. Will suddenly opened her eyes as a small pink spark went out of the heart a few feet in-front of her opening another fold. She started to step towards it then stopped. "Thank you for saving me, now I must..."

"...Stop don't say it." Kouske interrupted, causing her to turn round to look at them who now were both standing behind her. "You plan on saving them yourself, but how will you fight the phantom without your team, if your meet it before saving them?" Will sighed a little, knowing he was right, alone her powers alone won't defeat it, and without the team being together they were weaker.

"I'll go with her" Haruto said to Kouske. "Remember what you said, Gremlin showed up, so I think he is expecting both of us to go, leaving any gates vulnerable."

"But why you then?" Kouske asked.

"Just in case this phantom takes advantage of the fact you need to eat phantoms to regain mana, he may not send ghouls out and use other methods to drain you, least I re-gain it fast." Haruto replied.

"True, well then be careful Haruto." Kouske said.

"I will, and if Koyomi needs a mana re-supply get Mayu in, hopefully she will understand, but I gave Koyomi a re-charge yesterday so she should be ok for another day or 2, and well, I don't think we will be that long." Haruto said, laughing a little at the end, before waking up next to Will, looking down to her and nodding to her to signal he was ready. Then both of them walked into the fold disappearing in a couple of blue flashes before the fold closed and disappeared itself. Kouske standing there alone then smiling as he ran off.

* * *

Next time: Into a new world, they need to find the other guardians before any of them awaken but things won't be easy.

* * *

Writers Note: Setting for W.I.T.C.H. is in the series type world (for seasons 1 and 2) and incorporating comic arcs 3, 4 and 5 along with bits from a previous story (if you follow what I mean, lol). As for not naming a country they are from, due to it never being said in the comics or the series the country they are from I decided not to name one, as the descriptions and images make it a cross mostly in my view of the UK and the USA.


	5. 4: The Search Begins

**4: The Search Begins**

Deep within a dark labyrinth the Hydra phantom walked into a large chamber lined with books over the walls, from its high ceiling about 30 foot up a large orb on was lighting the room up. In the middle of the room was a large table covered in some books open on various pages all in types of magical languages. Also on the table was several crystal balls, each big enough to hold in his hand. 4 of the balls had a image of the other girls he had taken, all of them wearing what Haruto had seem them wearing in Will's underworld. Each was asleep and restrained to a wall by some green energy around there wrists, chest and lower legs. All of them were only a few inches off the floor. On each side of them was a small orange glowing orb. Back in the room some Ghouls walked in followed by large humanoid bat creatures, all of them had wings out of their backs that were tucked in, a grey-ish black skin, a bat-like head with razor-sharp fangs. Their hands and feet only had 3 digits on each and had claws. Hydra walked up to the desk and started to flick through pages from the books as he then spoke. "Keep the 4 away from intruders, they will arrive soon" He hissed as both the Ghouls and the other creatures left. He then started to chant in a magical language causing the orbs next to his prisoners to start to glow and a black aura started to appear over there body's. Looking at the 4 crystal balls with 4 of his heads he smiles as a green orb appeared in his hand. For the creatures walking away from the room all they saw was a series of bright green flashes from behind them, but they ignored it as they split up into 4 groups heading in different directions of the labyrinth, each group had a orb of light from the main chamber fly out and light up the area for them as they went to where they needed to go.

In a different part of the labyrinth a series of pink sparks appeared for a few seconds before they stopped and then a light blue glow appeared opening a fold. Will and Haruto appear in 2 quick blue flashes, after they step forwards a couple of steps the fold closed behind them, leaving them in darkness.

"Light...Please!" was heard from Haruto's belt which was in its small buckle appearance, there was then a bright yellow light that came from a new ring on his right hand as he held it up, lighting the place up. The interior of the rings was orange with the silver markings looking like a dragon head from the side with a start from the eye. While he had been doing this Will had taken out the heart of Kandrakar from her pocket and holding it out in front of her with her left hand, it glowed brighter to the same level of brightness as the ring Haruto was using.

"You certain we are in the right place?" Haruto asked, looking around seeing they could only walk 1 way, as behind them was a dead end.

"We are" Will said confidently as she grabbed the heart by its chain as it tried to fly ahead of her. Leading them both to follow it around several corners. They had been walking for about 20 minutes before they came to a circular room with 5 other corridors there and the heart flew between 4 of the corridors. Will then closed her eyes and tool hold of the heart properly, she then opened them and spoke. "They are spread out, and something is wrong, the connexion is being interrupted."

"Sounds like the phantom may be trying to break them down then, who is the most likely to break 1st? Cos it may just make them see someone be killed like he did with you" Haruto spoke back to her.

"Let's seen, Irma would down if it was losing her friends like it was with me, Taranee would set anyone who harmed Nigel on fire, Cornelia would get very anger if anything happened to Caleb, Hay Lin..." Her eyes widened as she listed them off and panicked a little when she got to Hay Lin. "She broke down when ever anything happened to her grandmother, or her boyfriend Eric."

"Seems she is who we better get to first." Haruto spoke as he took of the light ring and placed the connect ring on and used it after taking some coins out one of his pockets. "Connect Please!" Quickly came from his belt as he then reached through the ring that appeared, Will looked on seeing that he arm wasn't on the other side of the ring, she decided it must be some sort of portal. A few moments later he pulled his arm back through holding a backpack with water and some energy bars sticking out the top. "Just in case we need to eat or drink." He said.

"Good idea" Will spoke as she took a water bottle, opened the top and took a drink. When then focused on the heart to go to Hay Lin. It then flew ahead of her as far as she would allow because of the chain. Both of them then followed it through more of the labyrinth.

As they walked along following the heart they discussed their adventures with their powers, Haruto also explaining his belt buckle was his wizard driver, a device that let him use his powers and using it he becomes Kamen Rider Wizard, the elemental wizard. Will also explained about the history of the heat of Kandrakar and the guardians. They spoke until Will suddenly stopped and hid the heart back in her pocket putting them both into darkness. She them poked her head around a corner that she had stopped by, around it was a orange glow. Haruto also looked round. In the distance they could see several ghouls and the bat creatures ahead of them seemingly guarding something on the wall behind them.

"Looks like we are in the right place" Haruto said as he then put on the hand ring on his right hand, and just before he got it to touch the belt buckle he paused seeing something appear out of a black aura. Emerging was a large humanoid bird, like the bat creatures it had wings on the back and 3 digit claws on the hands and feet. Unlike them it was covered in pale blue feathers, its face had a long black pointed beak and red eyes. Haruto then looked down to Will and whispered "I think I can see someone behind them, and I think our phantom friend is trying another method now, he can't wait for them to awaken so just using their powers to create a monster, what was Hay Lin's?"

"She is Air" Will replied. "Do you think she is all right?" she then asked.

"I don't know" He them replied as he then placed the green triangle type ring on his left hand before using the ring on his right to activate his driver.

"Driver On...Please!" it spoke as the buckle changed into driver mode. A quick flip from the right position to left allowed Haruto to place his left hand onto it. "Hurricane...Please!" came from it as the green energy ring appeared above him and passed over him allowing him to change back into his green armoured appearance. He then quickly changed the right ring back to the connect one, and after activating it he then used the ring that then appeared tho this time in green to get his weapon, changing it from sword to gun mode by angling the handle to be the grip and flipping the blade up to access the barrel.

While Haruto had been transforming himself into Wizard Hurricane. She pulled the heart out and placed its chain around her neck, it them floated up a little glowing a bit brighter. "Guardian Unite!" she called out as a pink energy orb engulfed her before it then disappeared, revealing she was now slightly taller tho by only a inch or two. She also was now wearing dark purple boots with a strap at the back of the top of them that came up to below her knees, pale blue and green striped leggings, a turquoise mini skirt and a dark pink crop top that had wide sleeves coming down the length her arms. On her back was now a pair of small wings that were black with 6 green segments in each of them. "Quintessence" she called as she landed after coming out of the orb. The wings then immediately flapped into life so she could hover off the ground. However both of their transformations sounds, lights and flashes had drawn the attention of the Ghouls and bat creatures who starts to slowly come to where they were, however the bird stayed behind. "So plan?" She asked as she looked at the incoming attackers.

"We fight our way through" Haruto called back to her as he shot a couple of ghouls with his gun, before charging at a bat and starting fighting both types of monsters with a mix of kicks and shots, using his hands only to block attacks.

"Well guess that was inevitable then" Will muttered to herself as a response before she flew over all their heads, it was now she noticed that a roof was around, before she thought it was back above them, turns out the black was a roof, but it was high enough that she was over 20 foot above the ground. She flew forwards and held her right hand out and let a quick burst of white lighting from it at the bird creature which still hadn't responded to any actions. The bolt hit and it let out a moan as it fell down on its front. "Well that was easy" she exclaimed as she landed in front of the wall they seemed to be guarding, and sure enough restrained to it was Hay Lin. Will landed in front of her and looked over the energy restraining her, she then held both hands out and shot some lighting at the restraints but nothing happened, lowering her right hand the heart of Kandrakar then appeared from a quick flash in her left, but before she could use it she heard Haruto call out "Behind you!"

She turned round and saw the bird monster had stood back up and took a swipe at her with both its claws, she flew up dodging the left one but the right hit knocking her to one side. A little bit down the corridor Haruto spotted this as he was still fighting the bats and Ghouls, he then changed the ring on his right hand to one with a dragon and 3 ghost-like copies of it on the ring. He then opened the hand on the back of his gun, passed it to his left hand quickly and pressed his right hand to it. "Copy...Please!" it called out, as he took his right hand away and a green ring passed over the gun and then a green ring appeared over his right hand and moved away from it revealing a 2nd one. He then shot a few with both guns as he used a Ghouls attack to close the hand on the one in his left hand, he then spun round and threw that one across the corridor towards Will. "Use this" He called to her.

Hearing Haruto call she quickly recovered from the attack, keeping a tight grip of the heart's chain in her left hand she flew up, catching the gun, but before she had time to turn around and use it, the bird had flown up after her and knocked her back into the floor.

Haruto kicked back a few more attackers as he saw her hit the floor. "That's it, time to blow you back." He said to them as he switched the left ring to another green triangle one, but the silver marking on it was thicker, he then switched the driver to left side and pressed the ring to it, let it flash green and then pulled his hand away, holding both his arms downwards and out to the side, while the driver spoke "Hurricane" there was then a dragon roar herd before it spoke in a more menacing tone "Dragon!" suddenly a green tornado appeared around Haruto which knocked back some Ghouls and bats that tried to attack him and a green energy version of his dragon flew out from the front of it ramming through a few of them before flying into Haruto's back, while the driver was chanting: "Byu-Byu! Byu-Byu-Byu-Byu!" The tornado disappeared revealing that the tail coat was now green, the chest armour now resembled a dragon's head also he now had 2 large shoulder pads each with silver edges around a green triangle, the silver framing on his face plate had got thicker and a small green triangle with a gold frame was now mounted above the face plate. He then gave a powerful kick to a couple of ghouls, knocked them back hard.

Meanwhile Will had recovered just in time to roll out of the way as the bird tried to land on her, it then starts to swipe at her as she ended on her front and few up, turning round aiming the gun Haruto had thrown at her, she took a shot, but the recoil threw her back a bit and missed the bird, hitting the ground next to it. "Ok, I think I need practice of fighting with weapons then" she muttered as it then took off and flew at her, she stopped flying just before it hit her and fell down a bit before starting to fly again, it hit the walls and fell down as she moved out the way.

Back with Haruto he was activating a right handed ring, a green one rather than the normal orange with the silver pattern being a dragon launching lighting. "Very nice...Thunder!...The Best!" it called out as he held his right hand out towards a group of ghouls and bats causing a large green energy ring to appear and a green lighting version of his dragon flew out ramming through them all then disappears as they exploded into a blast of air, he then turned around passing his gun from left to right as he then pushed the thumb to open it and pressed his left hand to it, the green flash happened and he took aim at another group "Hurricane, Shooting Strike!" it called out before chanting "Byu, Byu-Byu!" as he then shot firing a green tornado from the barrel which covered all the targets he aimed as and once it finished they were gone, finally he closed the hand and switched the gun to sword mode and battled the last couple of the Ghouls, all the bats now gone.

Will saw what Haruto had done with the gun and muttered to herself "Let's try that then" She then looked over the hand part of it and found the thumb and pushed it to open it. "Come-on Shoot, Shake Hands!" it started to chant, she then pressed her left hand to it, but it just kept chanting. "What?" she exclaimed, missing the fact the bird was back up and flew right at her and used a wing to knock her into the ground. Once she hit the ground and fell onto her front she saw the heart that she was still holding, having been too distracted to absorb it back into her body land on the hand plate of the gun, there was then a silver-ish flash from the gun as she pulled the heart off it. "Infinity...Shooting Strike!" the gun called out, leaving her suppressed, it then started chanting "Hi-Sui Fu-Don!". She stood up seeing the bird swooping down at her, she aimed the gin with both hands and fired. From the barrel came a combined shot of fire, water, a tornado and rocks. They hit the target, the bird kept trying to come at Will before exploding into black energy before reaching her. The energy flew back into Hay Lin. Will then fell down onto her knees exhausted as Haruto ran up to her after finishing off the last Ghoul with a slash strike from his sword. "Didn't expect this thing to recognise the heart for attacking, I thought you just touch it to power it up." She said to him seeing him arrive, the gun glowed green and disappeared from her hand.

"The strikes take the power of whatever form ring I am using" He replied helping her back up.

"So what exactly is infinity then?" she asked as they walked over to Hay Lin.

"Infinity is the combined form of all my powers, and I am guessing that because that heart of yours contains the combined power of your team it functioned the same way as the infinity ring would" He answered, clearly uncertain as to why it did happen.

Will held the heart up to Hay Lin and spoke to her "Come on Hay Lin, wake up" there was a soft glow from the heart as then the energy holding her to the wall disappeared releasing her, Haruto quickly grabbed her as she started to wake from her magically induced sleep.

She looked up and softly spoke "Will...that you?"

"I'm here and with a new friend to help us." She replied as the both lowered her onto the floor to sit, and the quickly explained everything to her.

* * *

Next Time: Hydra hasn't taken too well to losing one of them, but which one will they choose to go after next to save?


	6. 5: Sky to Sea

**5: Sky to Sea**

Watching from his chamber the Hydra saw the defeat of the creature that came from Hay Lin. All of its heads made a cross expression before 1 of them spoke "So air is now gone, but let's see how far we can push them, there are still other ways to get what I want from them." It laughed as it waved a hand over one of the orbs which allowed one of the remaining girls: Irma. From a black aura around her something started to emerge. It then waved a hand over the orb showing Haruto, Will and Hay Lin.

Will had been explaining everything that had happened to Hay Lin who was drinking from a bottle of water from the bag they had as Haruto stood watch, then suddenly the place started to shake.

"What is going on now?" Hay Lin called out a little panicked. Suddenly the passageway they came down closed off in front of them as a segment of wall shot out closing the way, then a small passage next to where Hay Lin had be restrained opened, it was only just big enough for them to fit in, and there were stairs that went down.

"Seems like our friend wants us to go that way" Will said having walked over to the new passageway and looking down it, holding the heart up as it glowed bright, but all she could see was the stairs going down into darkness but she could hear dripping echoing from it. She then turned round to Hay Lin "You good to go?"

"Yea but I don't think I am ready to transform just yet" She replied, as Haruto helped her to her feet.

As they started to descend the stairs with Will at the front lighting the way with the heart, Hay Lin in the middle and Haruto at the back holding onto the sword and constantly turning round to check behind them, the way into the stair-way then closed behind them. "Be on alert Hydra may be forcing us into a trap" He said as they slowly continued down the stairs till they entered a large chamber. It was maybe the size of a large football stadium, had white walls that went about 15 foot up and ceiling was a cream colour with glowing white orbs spaced out about every 4 foot all over it, the floor was covered in crystal clear water that was maybe as deep as the place was high, it also had white walls in it and a cream floor at the bottom. Across the water was a narrow marble footpath, about as wide as the passage way they had just been through, it sat in the water with the top about a inch or 2 above it. Also on each side of it was about 10, 5 foot high pillars with stone gargoyles on them. There was then movement they could see in the distance at the other end of the room as a wall panel opened revealing something behind it.

Will took flight and flew around only a couple of foot above the water looking around the pillars keeping pace with Hay Lin and Haruto as they walked across the path. "Something doesn't feel right" Will said just as the passage way they entered the room from closed, they had only moved about 7 foot across the room when it happened.

"Looks like we have to move on then" Hay Lin said after looking round behind Haruto to see the passageway close. They kept on walking till they got into the middle of the room, when suddenly the place shook, tho the water stayed perfectly still. Haruto grabbed Hay Lin's arm as she nearly fell into the water and Will flew down to her.

"Ok think you need a change" Will said to Hay Lin as she held the heart up. But before she could do anything else a drop of water hit her head quickly followed by another, then more. They all Looked up seeing that a hole was forming in the ceiling letting more water in.

"Move!" Haruto yelled as he pushed Hay Lin out the way and grabbed Will's arm tossing her head as a large gush of water then landed on him. Both girls turned around to look where he was, and the water kept gushing down on that spot, no sign of Haruto where it was landing. They then turned back the other way hearing a loud growl, and saw a humanoid shark, which was grey, covered in scaled, moth full of razor-sharp teeth, webbed hands, large fins on the feet and a 4 foot long tail with vertical fins, plus a large fin on its back jumping into the water from the wall that opened, revealing Irma restrained to the wall.

"We can't wake her up till we take out the creature" Will said as she held up the heart again and started to call out "Guardian Uni..." She was cut off by the shark leaping out the water pulling her under.

"Will!" Hay Lin called out as she knelt down looking over the right side of the path seeing her be pulled down below, noticing her knees getting we she saw the water level was rising from the water gushing into the room, she stood up and looked around as suddenly the gargoyles started to move, , each of them taking flight. "I really needed my powers now" she squeaked out of her mouth as she swung her right hand letting off a small gust of wind that didn't seem to affect them. Just as one came at her, it was suddenly hit by about 3 shots, knocking it aside. Looking round Hay Lin saw Haruto charge up leaping through the falling water, both of them now standing in ankle deep water.

"Sorry got blasted back by the entrance" He said to her.

"Don't worry but Will was..." She started when suddenly Will's Head broke the water line. "Will you ok?" Hay Lin quickly asked.

"Only for a moment" She said gasping for air, before quickly calling out "oh and Unite!" before the shark grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back under.

As Haruto shot a couple more gargoyles a small pale silver energy orb flew out the water and over to Hay Lin, it grew bigger and absorbed her into it floating up into the air a few feet before it faded away showing she had change. Like Will she had grown about a couple of inches and had the same pale blue and green leggings and wings, but everything else was different, she also wore a turquoise crop top with no sleeves apart for the straps over the top of her shoulders. She had a ¾ length dark purple skirt with splits in both sides, around her waist was a turquoise cord wraps around a couple of times acting almost like a belt she also had dark purple slip-on shoes. He hair had also grown longer now down to her knees, but still in the 2 tails. "Air" She called out as she immediately took flight, then taking a deep breath in and then a long blow out of her mouth creating a strong with knocking all the gargoyles that now surrounded them back into the wall.

"Hurricane...Slash Strike!" was called from Haruto's sword as he then swung it sending out a blade of wind around them causing 4 of the gargoyles to break into little bits of rubble that fell into the water.

"We need to stop the water coming in" Hay Lin said before holding both her hands out towards the hole that the water was coming in from, creating a tornado just around the hole, chilling the air trying to freeze it, but the water was moving in too fast. She looked down seeing Haruto was now standing knee deep in the water, looking across to Irma in the distance she was now at her ankles thanks to the fact she was raised off the floor. Suddenly she was distracted by Will breaking the water line letting out another little screech before being dragged back underwater. She then looked back at the hole and decided to create a tornado around it, slowing the water down a bit, and pulling in a few gargoyles that were near it. "Have you got a way to stop this?" She called down to Haruto.

"Yea, hold on 1 moment" he said as he did another slash strike on another 3 gargoyles taking them out before then changing the left ring to a blue square on one of its corners marked one that was similar to the one he used before, but had the enhanced silver marks on it like the one he just had on, he flicked the driver to left side before pressing to it with the left hand and positioning himself like he did last time.

"Water" It called out before a dragon roar came from it again and the more menacing voice announced "Dragon!". He then become covered in water ad a water version of his dragon flew out and around him then flying into his back as the driver chanted "Jabajaba, Bashān! Zabun, Zabun!" When the water around him disappeared the only real changes were all bits that were green was now blue, and the faceplate, inside of the shoulder pads and the small mark on the top of the helmet were now a square standing on 1 of its corner. He then passed the sword to his left hand quickly as he changed the ring on his right hand to one with a blue inside with the silver marking being of a dragon holding a snowflake and quickly moved the driver to the right hand mode and activated the ring "Very Nice...Blizzard...The Best!" it quickly called out as he aimed his right hand at the hole and a large blue ring appeared around it and started to blast ice-cold air at the water coming through. Hay Lin seeing this then started to use the tornado she had created to help freeze the water, leaving a large pillar of ice now in the middle of the room with the last gargoyles trapped inside, the ice continued to spread with the water now turning to ice.

"Keep this up" Hay Lin called out as she flew down over the water keeping ahead of the expanding ice, looking down watching out for Will and after finding her she stayed above her as she got away from the shark again and came up to the surface, Hay Lin then grabbed her and pulled her out the water and up into the air just before the shark arrived, it leaped from the water as it finished turning to ice. "You all right?" She asked Will.

"I think so" she replied, dripping wet from being under water and catching her breath, he wings flapped away drying off quickly so she was then able to fly. They flew over to the middle where Haruto was standing looking on gripping his sword, watching them with a smile from inside his helmet.

"Just him to go, then we have your next friend back" He said pointing the tip of the sword at the shark as it growled at them, suddenly around it in a quick green flash appeared 6 ghouls and bats. "Well him and friends" he sighed as he then charged at them.

"He does know we have a better way right?" Hay Lin asked Will.

"Currently, no," She responded as she blasted a couple of bats they flew up at them with lightning, which was more powerful than when she used it last time. "But I don't think it will be good enough till we have at least 3 of us around."

"Well in that case" Hay Lin trailed off as she flew forwards spinning round to create a tornado that pulled in all the bats. Meanwhile Will flew down past Haruto who was fighting the Ghouls and the shark, tho the scales on it made any sword attack useless. Will flew down and grabbed him on the shoulder armour and pulled him away.

"I have a plan to get them in 1 strike" She said to him as he looked up to her a little confused, as she placed him down a distance away.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"First things first. Hay Lin, suck them up!" she called out. Immediately Hay Lin got the tornado to then pull the Ghouls and the Shark into it all then trapped in the middle of it. "1 big electrically charged slash should finished them in 1 go." She then said as she held out both her hand with electricity jumping between them.

"Got it" He replied as he changed the right hand ring to the standard orange inside ones, this time having the silver marking of the dragon have a larger one outlined around it. He then opened the hand on the sword and used the ring on that. "Big...Please!" it called out and then a blue energy ring passed over it making it grow to be about 7 foot long. He then grabbed the handle with both hands and charged forwards sliding along the ice, holding the sword over his right shoulder.

"Now drop them!" Will called out. Hay Lin immediately dropped them into 1 large pile of bodies on the floor before flying out the way over by Irma's body as Will then shot lighting at Haruto's sword covering the blade in it as he then swung it at the pile on the floor. The impact caused the Ghouls and bats to explode into pieces of electricity and ice and the shark turned back into black aura and returned to Irma's body, with the energy holding her to the wall releasing her. Hay Lin Held her up, as she was trapped up to her ankles in ice. Will flew over and had the heart appear in her left hand and a short glow later Irma was awakening as Haruto calmly walked over the ice to them.

Irma slowly woke up seeing Hay Lin and Will smiling at her. "Wow, Where did that big green thing go, and why am I trapped in ice?" She said slowly getting with it all, and looking down at her feet.

"Have then sorted in a moment" Will said as a small blue orb left the heart and absorbed Irma, the energy orb rose up taking her out of the ice and a moment later it faded leaving her standing on the ice changed. Like the other 2 she had the same leggings and wings and growth. As for the rest of her she had a turquoise crop top that had sleeves come all the way down her arms which unlike Will's sleeves got wider as it went along hers stayed tight to the skin, she also had a purple mini skirt with a slit only on the left side and the purple boots that also came up to half way on her lower legs and each had 2 short tassels sticking out of the top outside of each, her hair had also grown a little longer but that was hard to see as it curled up leaving it go down the same distance.

"Well someone better explain things cos this attraction won't be recommended by me" Irma said in a slightly joking way as she starched a bit.

"That Is the least of your concerns" Was heard by them echoing around, it was Hydra's voice "While you have recovered Air and Water, well let's say that one of the remaining two is soon going to give me what I want, and I won't be letting you leave that room." He ended the message laughing as he looked at the orbs with the remaining 2 girls, both were giving off the black aura. From 1 a figure then emerged while the other become covered in a thinker dark aura, which made it harder to see her. He smiled at what he saw with all the heads as he had the guards from the one which just emerged leave.

* * *

Next Time: Half the team are rescued but with another having just had a creature emerge from them and the other in more danger, which will they end up going after?


	7. 6: Between a Rock and a Plant

**6: Between a Rock and a Plant**

Will and Hay Lin quickly explained to Irma had been happening. They also talked about what they knew of the attack from the morning. While they were discussing Haruto was walking along the walls of the chamber tapping away, keeping one side of his helmet where his ear was inside it pressed to the wall.

"So this Hydra phantom is using our powers to create a monsters?" Irma said as she took a few paces back and forth.

"If what we know is to be believed he is after Kandrakar" Will mentioned a little concerned.

"Since when isn't anyone after Kandrakar for its power" Irma then commented sarcastically.

"But for now we need to find a way out" Hay Lin panicked a little before flying up to the ceiling and flew around it looking for any sign of a way out.

"Any chance the exit is below us in the frozen pool?" Irma commented looking down below them at the ice they were standing on, the effect of the light on the ice made it hard to see below.

"Only other way out would be by the way water got in." Will mentioned as they walked up by the pillar of ice in the middle of the room looking up and then noticing something. "The hole is gone, but it was there having ice all the way through it" She stared at where the hole was before flying up to it, Irma following up, when they got to the top there was a inch or 2 of smooth ice before a gap between the pillar and the ceiling, no sign of there ever being a hole for water to enter.

"Maybe they have fast redecorating here" Irma joked as she poked around the room.

"Found something" Haruto called out. The 3 girls flew over to him, if the way they entered the chamber was south and the point Irma was restrained was north, he was on a east-north-east position.

"Well?" Irma asked when she arrived, Will and Hay Lin arriving a few moments after.

"Listen" He said and then Hay Lin closed her eyes as Haruto then taped along the wall, the first few taps were quiet but solid, then there was a few that sounded like they echoed then it went back to before.

"Yea seems there is something behind there" Hay Lin squeaked exited.

"Stand back" Haruto ordered as he switched the left ring to a yellow rectangle marked one that like the recently used rings had the thick silver markings. He looked back at them checking they had moved back, which they had done, before flicking the hand on the driver to the left and activating the ring.

"Land" Came from it, and as he held his arms out down and to the sides the dragon roar was herd, it echoed around the chamber before a sand tornado covered him, then the driver called out "Dragon!" in its menacing voice before a yellow sand version of his dragon flew out from the front making Irma jump back more as it flew round behind him as the driver chanted "Dan Den-Don Zu-Dogon! Dan Den Dogon!" The dragon then flew into his back and then the sand was blasted away tho disappearing to show now that all the blue had become a dark yellow and the squares were now rectangles. He then immediately changed the right ring to the Drill ring and immediately activated it. "Drill...Please!" was herd as he then kicked the wall at the spot the echoing was herd with his right foot, as he swung it off the ground the yellow energy appeared around it and became a energy vortex as he kicked the wall going straight through it.

"Nice, so how many powers does he have?" Irma exclaimed as the 3 girls then flew down and through the hole passing into a new corridor that went off into the distance.

"4 powers, each with an upgrade and a combined one of all 4 powers." Haruto replied as he came through the hole.

Will immediately summoned the heart to light the area up, tho they could only go one way. Which they did. As they went Hay Lin commented "So what do you think the phantom meant when he said he is about to get what he wants?"

"It must mean..." Irma started before stopping completely as they all realised. And she then spoke louder and panicked a bit "Taranee or Cornelia must be in danger!"

"We all are" Will said trying to keep calm, but clearly was concerned.

"One of them may be about to release a powerful monster created from your powers, or worse: they woke up and may be on the verge of falling to despair and becoming a phantom" Haruto said as they then picked up pace and move quickly, the girls flying and Haruto running, they were all following Will as she followed the heart around corners and junctions, with her following the heart as she was having it home-in on the nearest guardian.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Irma called over to Will as they went along.

"I don't, but the heart does, but I can't tell who it has found" Will called back.

"Makes me think of that time shortly after we first became guardians, that you were captured without the heart and it lead us to you" Hay Lin mentioned, reminiscing from a event from a few years ago.

"Sounds like that thing does have a good homing ability" Haruto commented, running along just behind them as they went round another corner into a wide corridor, about 12 foot wide and what could be classed as a 50 meter length with about 5 black alcoves down each side in it. At the end they could see someone restrained. They Looked down the corridor to work out who they had found. Irma slowly creped forwards before Haruto spoke again "Careful, seems too quiet, so it could be a trap."

"Yea, considering what happened in your holding area Irma we need to be prepared for anything" Hay Lin whispered before she flew up to the ceiling and they all moved forwards slowly checking each alcove as they went past but even with Will shining the heart into them, they all remained black. It only took a couple of minutes to reach the end, When they got there and lit the area up they were supplied with what they saw. Restrained there was a humanoid body made up of rocks and vines with leaves on it. It was clearly un-conscious.

"You think this..." Irma started before Haruto interrupted her.

"No, this isn't a phantom" He said looking over the body "I think this may have been a failed monster created from powers"

"Then that means" Hay Lin said deep in thought before squealing excitedly "Cornelia is still around" She then calmed down. "Well that is assuming this is meant to be the earth element monster."

"Well going by the appearance being similar to what came from both of you" Will said quickly looking at Irma and Hay Lin before looking over the monster again. "I think we can assume this is Cornelia's one. But that does raise the question of where is she."

As they were discussing bits Haruto was looking more at some of the alcoves, when suddenly a rustling was herd echoing around. "Keep close, there is something else here other than us and our rocky friend there" He said to them as he slowly backed up to them clearly unsettled by the rustling which was echoing around. The four of them kept scanning around with their eyes as will absorbed the heart into her right hand. The rustling sound kept changing where it came from, but always from an alcove.

"More of those Ghouls and bat things?" Will asked whispering.

Hay Lin closed her eyes, listing to the sounds and movement of the air, after a few seconds she spoke "no, this is something big, very big." She was very unsettled by what she was sensing.

Everything suddenly went silent, so quiet the feint sound of their heart beats could possibly be faintly herd in-between there slow deep breaths, all 4 of them stood side by side just in front of the unconscious monster, each of them preparing of action. On the left side Will had a electrical orb in each of her hands, to her right Irma formed a large ball of water between both her hands. Next was Haruto who held his sword in his right hand in a defensive stance. Finally Hay Lin held her right hand slightly in front of her, below it a small tornado had whipped up.

"What is it waiting for?" Will said rather unsettled by the quiet. Then suddenly all of them got knocked to the floor by something hard about the side of their heads hitting them. Turning over they saw the rock monster was moving and standing over them, the bits it threw then flew back into it, being absorbed into the arms.

"Ok that was a cheap shot" Irma yelled at it angrily. Holding up both hands with her palms towards it and from them a stream of water the same size as both hands shot out and went straight into its chest, but it seemingly had no effect as it immediately had a vine on its left arm extend out wrapping over its hand and used it as a whip at them, only for Hay Lin to blow hard to knock it away, but only just, it missed her face be less than an inch. Will and Irma then flew up and tried to back off as Haruto grabbed Hay Lin after switching his sword into gun mode, and shot it. As Will and Irma got in level with the alcoves suddenly a large dark green vine emerged from each, all of them were about as thick as each of them and quickly filled up the area with 10 vines, 1 from each alcove.

"We need a plan B!" Will yelled as she tried using some electricity on the vines, but that seemed to only anger them as 2 of them then flew forward and tried to grab her as she flexed around dodging them. Irma meanwhile circled around avoiding another couple of vines as they whipped around and got behind the monster spotting something. On the ground Haruto had switched back to the sword just blocking whip attacks from the monster. Hay Lin was next to him using quick bursts of air as a shield to block the large vines attacking her and Haruto.

"Working on not becoming plant food I think is plan B" Hay Lin called back, clearly wanting a rest.

"Hey, think this may help?" Irma called as she flew down dodging the vines again as she got behind the monster, pointing as a thick vine that came from its back that went all the way back to the wall that it was originally restrained to, going into the wall.

"Might do it" Haruto called as he took as blow to his left leg forcing him down onto his left knee and then the vine that the monster was whipping at him with wrapped around his sword and tossed it to one side. As the vine came back at him Irma formed a water shield to block the attack.

"Please tell me you can stop this thing moving?" Irma asked clearly finding it hard to keep the water shield up.

"Possibly, if it works on it" Haruto replied switching the right hand ring to one with the dragon marking wrapped around in chains. Flicking the driver left then right he then activated the ring , holding his hand towards the monster after the flash from the driver.

"Bind...Please!" it called as Irma was unable to keep her water shield up and it disappeared and the monster then whipped at Haruto again, only for 8 yellow rings, about 10 inches across appear along the edge of the corridor near him and a line of rocks flew out of them wrapping around the monster's arms and legs restraining it from moving and then wrapped around the vines, holding them still.

"Irma, Hay Lin, freeze that vine on it" Will called out as she flew out from a tangled area of the large vines as they twitched trying to move.

"On it" They both called in unison. They flew round behind it with Haruto still on his left knee in-front of it holding his hand out still, focusing on keeping the ring power in action. Once behind Irma then used her right hand to launch water over the vine from its back, which Hay Lin immediately created a blast of air turning the water on that vine into ice. Will then arrived with them and launched a large blast of lighting onto that spot. The monster roared out in pain, tho no mouth could be seen from it. The monster then pulled hard on the rock's restraining it and shattered them into dust, as well as the vines from the alcoves breaking free from there bindings flailing about. Haruto then dived to his right rolling over and grabbing his sword, standing up he then charged forwards as he opened the hand on the sword, pressing his left hand to the hand on the sword a yellow flash occurred from it, but then the monster whipped round, now having a long vine from each hand, knocking Haruto back, him dropping the sword near the spot where they had frozen the vine from its back, it then starts whipping him constantly at a speed that made it hard for him to move. The girls were also having to doge the large vines flailing around all over the area all saw the hit.

"Land...Slash Strike!" The sword called out as it hit the floor as a yellow sand vortex formed round the blade and some rocks also appeared in the vortex. "Dan Den-Don" it chanted out.

"Someone get it!" Will shouted as she swooped down going for it only having to pull up to avoid the monster swinging the whips wildly. Irma and Hay Lin also tried but having the same problem. And once any of them came up they had the large vines whipping around to avoid.

"Trying" Irma called before an idea struck her. "Hay Lin flying straw, and Will, give it another zap" She called as she then fired a small jet of water from her left hand as she dodged another swing from a vine. The stream hit the floor near the sword and bounced up into it lifting it off the ground.

"On it" Will yelled back as she charged up a large ball of lightning in her hands and then fired it at the large vines, all of them not being effected much, tho it seemed to hold them in place.

"Flying straw incoming!" Hay Lin called back exited as then flew next to the sword and swung her right arm at it creating a large gust of wind sending it back down at high speed, point first at the frozen section of vine, the monster looked up and tried to whip it away, but Haruto grabbed the vines preventing it from doing so, and the frozen section wouldn't move allowing it to doge the attack.

"You're going back to the person you belong" Haruto said to it as he pulled it close, the sword then hit the frozen section cutting right through it, breaking the vine from the back in half. The monster roared out in pain as the part that was cut away that lead to the wall turned into black aura and disappeared, same happened to the large vines. The body fell to the floor.

"That should do it" Haruto said as he stood up and away from the body looking sound the corridor as Irma and Hay Lin landed next to him.

"So where's Corney?" Irma asked, behind them the monster stood back up quietly. Then the makes a growling rumble causing Hay Lin to turn around.

"Umm, it's not gone" She said scared. It raised both its arms up preparing to strike as Haruto and Irma turned round and saw it. He then stepped in front of the girls, all of them closing there eyes prepared to take the hit as it started to swing down.

"Infinity...Slash Strike!, Hi-Sui Fu-Don!" Was then herd before the monster then disappeared into the black aura. They opened there eyes to see Will hovering off the ground holding Haruto's sword in both hands pointed to the ground with the heart glowing pink and absorbing back into her right hand.

"Ok, we really need something like this." Will laughed out exhausted as she landed on both her knees. Haruto smiled inside his helmet as he walked up and gently took his sword back from her closing the hand part of it.

"Sorry, but I don't think they sell them anywhere" He said jokingly to her as he looked around again for the next girl.

"Pity then" Irma said to and she ran over to Will and helped her back to her feet before looking around. "But my question still stands, where is Cornelia?"

"Not sure, seems the monsters say near the person they come from so..." Hay Lin trailed off as she spotted something they hadn't seen before, something above the way they came in, it looked like a person. She flew up and up there restrained asleep was Cornelia. She flew back into the open and yelled "She's up here!"

Irma flew up with Will as Haruto walked along below. Will then looked below "Get ready to catch" Then the heart reappeared from her right hand before it glowed brighter and the energy restraining her faded letting her drop about 15 feet into Haruto's arms. After catching her he lay her on the ground taking a couple of steps back allowing the others to get around her as they landed. It took a few moment before she then awoke.

"Caleb?...is that you?" She spoke in a sleepy voice as she looked over to her right where Haruto was standing.

"Sorry Corney but you're not in dream world now" Irma jokingly replied. Cornelia opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, a loud ear-shattering female scream was heard throughout the place, clearly of someone suffering something.

The scream was immediately recognised by all 4 of the girls, which also fully snapped Cornelia to her senses, and they all said in panic at the same time: "Taranee!"

Meanwhile from his large room spot Hydra saw what was happening with the final guardian on the crystal ball she was shown on, and he laughed in a deep and evil way.

* * *

Next Time: There may be only 1 guardian left to rescue, but what has happened to her?


	8. 7: Burning on One Side

**7: Burning on One Side**

"Someone tell me what is going on" Cornelia demanded as Will helped her up, before she then dusted herself down.

"Tell you on the move" Will said as she then hovered up into the air and held out the heart letting a small green orb leave it, growing larger as it absorbed Cornelia. After the few seconds she was in it she emerged like the others: slightly taller with the wings and same leggings, she also had the same style and colour top as Irma, she also had a long dark pink skirt that came down to just above her ankles, she also had the dark purple boots that came up to below her knees, she also had had a slight growth in the length of her hair. She then flicks her hair back a bit, in doing so a few small blond leaves floated out, she games a smile as she did it.

While Cornelia had been having her transformation Haruto picked his sword back up that he dropped to the floor so he could catch her as she fell. He was now looking around trying to work out how far the scream came from, he then eventually spoke to Will: "Any idea where about she is?"

Will held the heart close in both hands trying to sense Taranee. "No, it can't seems to find her" She then said a bit disappointed. Hay Lin and Irma flew up to her.

"Try and focus on having the heart homing in on her last known location" Hay Lin suggested.

"Then we can work from there" Irma added as Will then focused on having the heart go to Taranee's last know position.

"Hey, not to make this all me like normal" Cornelia said flying up to join the other girls before speaking up loudly "But will someone tell me what is going on!"

"Not right now Corney" Irma aggressively spoke to Cornelia as she pulled her away from will as the glow from the heart got a little brighter.

"Don't call me Corney, Irmey" She spoke aggressively back. The two of them continued to argue as Hay Lin flew down to Haruto who was looking on.

"Sorry about them" She quickly said "They are not always like this, it just normally when it is a very bad situation, seems to be there coping mechanism."

"It's fine, if it is as you say there coping mechanism then at least it means they will be fine" He replied before his eye caught side that Will was starting to be pulled along by the heart again, he then called up to her "You go it?"

"I think so" She called back as she tried to fight being pulled away completely, she then turned her voice to Irma and Cornelia "Come on you two, we are moving on" She then lost her resistance on the pull and then flew off holding onto the chain as hard as she can, the rest flew after her while Haruto ran along the ground.

As they all followed Will and the heart Cornelia flew low to the ground so she could be told of what was going on by Hay Lin and Haruto, While they did this Irma was having a trail of water drop to the floor from her left hand so they would know where they already went in case they had to look around the place in more detail. Because she was only just paying enough attention to Will to know if she took a turn she didn't see her stop in a doorway and flew into her back knocking her off balance a bit, the rest arrived a couple of seconds later. The heart had stopped homing in and will held it up to light the place up.

The room was similar to the one Cornelia was in, except it was about twice as large and looked to be completely marble, there were the same light orbs on the ceiling but they weren't on, the room was now currently lit from the heart, it was just a solid floor and there was 3 door sized archways down the left and right hand sides, but this wasn't what caught their attention. They all moved in, Haruto walking and the girls flying, all sticking close to each other. Looking around the place had black scorch marks everywhere, except for some Ghoul and bat creature shaped ones scattered around on the walls and floor. They moved up the room to the end where a small alcove was, just big enough to fit a person inside, they went to look inside it and found it empty.

"If she isn't here, and with the large blast mark in the room, does that mean she got away?" Irma asked a little unsettled by what they could and couldn't see.

"I don't know" Will said a little down as she tried to use the heart to find Taranee, but sensing nothing she landed on the ground, the others quickly followed, the 5 of them just looked at the empty alcove.

"We will find her Will" Hay Lin said as she have Will and hug from her right side.

Cornelia turned round and looked across the room at the scorch marks before turning back and looking into the alcove before asking "Well who else do we know that could create fire damage then?"

"But she didn't have access to her full powers" Hay Lin replied, still holding to Will.

"Then we have to assume that the fire element monster emerged and Hydra moved her somewhere, and maybe the monster decided to cook it's welcoming party" Haruto spoke trying to make a guess as to what was going on.

"Well in that case it was some party" Irma joked.

"Then we better think how to go and find..." Cornelia started speaking as they all slowly turned round to then see someone walk into the room, staying in the shadows as the way in closed, but unlike before there was a clear mark where the door was.

The figure walked forwards and spoke in a menacing and dark toned female voice "Aww...someone looking for me?" Then the lights in the room turned on, blinding the group for a few moment as their eyes adjusted to the now lit room from the darkness with a small glow for light, when they could see they looked across revealing that standing in the middle was Taranee "Pity that she is not able to come to you" she laughed, it was then it could be seen her eyes were completely orange.

"Who are you and what did you do to Taranee!" Will and Irma both called out very angry at the same time. Haruto took a aggressive stance with his sword. Cornelia and Hay Lin both gave a angry stare to Taranee or whoever this imposter was.

"Oh I am her" It replied to them still giving off a laugh "I have all her memories, and this is her body."

"Then giver her body back then!" Cornelia shouted to it.

"And you better not have done anything with her mind too" Hay Lin added.

"Now-now, her mind is safe, for now" She evilly grinned, then tapping her head "She is in here, somewhere, giving into fear that was buried deep within her." She then held both her hands out to the side as in each a large fireball formed, the heat clearly not effecting her "As for returning this body, I think not as there will be no-one for her to return to once my master's orders are carried out."

"If she is in there still we have only one option" Haruto muttered to Will.

"And that is?" Will asked back quietly.

"Enter her underworld, find her and have her get back control, the underworld is part of the mind so it should work" He replied seeing the fireballs gaining power in the imposter's hands.

"I will need to change back to my normal human self then so you can have that ring back you used on me" Will panicked a little seeing the fireballs.

"Don't worry about that, anyway it is used up as they are one use, and I always carry spares" Haruto said and he braced to charge.

As Haruto and Will discussed plans Irma yelled out in a slightly teasing way to the imposter as the fireballs formed "Oh yea, what are his master-ships orders?"

"Irma not a good idea" Hay Lin whispered to her.

"Yea especially to someone impersonating our friend in her body, who knows what it can do it" Cornelia added.

"My master's orders, are to destroy all five of you, just like the Ghouls that stood here as me and the original mind unleashed the fire that destroyed them as I was born" the imposter grinned darkly as she then tossed the two fireballs at the group, immediately splitting into 4 fireballs each, and hitting the ground around near all five of them causing large explosions knocking them back against the wall.

"How do we fight our friend?" Hay Lin asked as they got up, a little dazed by the hit against the wall.

"Fight defensively" Haruto called over to her as he then took a firm grip on his sword and charged forwards.

"Defence works well for me" Irma said nodding to Cornelia as Will pointed to the alcove and all 4 girls moved into it, keeping low, Irma then created a dome of water around the entrance.

"Hope there is a plan to this" Cornelia added as she pressed both her hands to the ground and a knee-high wall of stone only about 3 inches thick rose out just behind the water.

"Just be ready to move when I say, we are going for her mind" Will quickly said, positioning herself to fly out quickly when they can move.

"Right" Hay Lin said as she and the other 2 nodded, then she looked to Will confused "How are we going for the mind?"

"Fools!" The imposter yelled at them, not hearing what they had said, only reacting to Haruto charging towards her and seeing the barrier of water and stone appear. She kept swinging each hand in turn towards them, each launching a volley of fire balls that exploded on contact with the ground around Haruto or against Irma and Cornelia's shield. Clearly concerned by Haruto charging towards her she started quickly stepping back as she threw the fireballs.

As he charged at the imposter in Taranee's body Haruto quickly changed his left hand ring to a red oval version of the one he had on. Just as he was reaching for his driver to change the side the hand on it was on he got hit by a few fireballs causing a massive explosion around him leaving a massive and tall fire.

"No!" The guardians all called out.

"That is one down" The imposter laughed happily in her dark tone, before suddenly stopping upon hearing something in the fire.

"Flame..." Was herd being called out from the fire, in the same voice as Haruto's driver, then a dragon roar echoed through the room as the menacing voice of the driver spoke it's only word from a different way of saying words "Dragon!" Suddenly a fire version of Haruto's dragon flew forwards out the fire, revealing a shadow inside the flames standing there as the dragon then circled round behind him, the driver then chanted "Bou-Bou! Bou-Bou-Bou!" The dragon then dived into the back of the flames. A few seconds later the fire was then blasted away, burning it out revealing Haruto standing there now with all yellow replaced with red and the rectangles now ovals. He took a deep breath before he then continued to charge forwards.

"No, you should have perished in the fire" The imposer panicked to say tossing more fireballs at Haruto, which now if they hit him did no harm as he kept charging forwards as she moved back only to now be up against the wall. "Then take this" She said in a angry voice as she held both hands out ahead of them and a large ball of fire formed between them.

"Not going to happen" Haruto called out as he stopped, stabbing his sword into the ground and then quickly switched his right hand ring to one with a red inside and the silver markings showing a dragon's head breathing fire.

He then quickly switched the hand on the driver to the right side and scanned the ring. "Very Nice...Special...The Best!" it called out as he held both hands out slightly to the side as a large red ring appeared in front of him and out flew a energy version of his dragon, it circled round behind him as the ring passed over him stopping behind his back in time for the dragon to fly into it creating a burst of fire over him. When it disappeared he had the actual head of his dragon attached to the front of his chest armour.

"Now!" Haruto called out as the mouth of the dragon head attached to him opened and launched a stream of fire at the same time as the large fire ball created by the imposter launched a stream of fire at him.

"Let's go" Will said as immediately Cornelia lowered the stone back into the floor and Irma made the water dome disappear letting Will and Hay Lin fly out and up to near the ceiling. Both Irma and Cornelia stayed behind to rest a little after having to keep their defence up.

The two fire streams met in the middle of the short distance between Taranee's body and Haruto, for a few moments they pushed against each other creating a slowly growing fireball at the point of meeting of the two streams before they then exploded the knocking back both shooters a little stopping both shooting, the dragon head on Haruto's armour turned into fire and disappeared leaving the original dragon head pattern on the armour behind. Above Hay Lin lined up and took a deep breath and blew out towards Taranee and held her down as both Irma and Cornelia flew up to join them. Irma then shot water over Taranee so whenever the imposter in her tried to use her fire powers they were extinguished. Cornelia then landed on the ground just in front of Haruto as he stood back up and took his sword out of the ground, she then placed her hand on the ground as a green aura glowed around her "Let's see, if this place was designed around our powers, then there will be something for me to use...yes there is" she exclaimed a little exited as then 3 brown vines only as thick as Cornelia's thumbs shot out the ground, two wrapped around Taranee's arms while the third around her legs, lifting her off the ground.

"Taranee, forgive me for this" Will muttered, placing her hands together ahead of her as Irma stopped covering Taranee's body in water so Will could then fire a large bolt of lightning from both her hands that hit Taranee. The imposter screamed out in pain, and as it screamed they could hear the scream of Taranee's normal voice mixed in. Will stopped the shot after a few seconds, and when she stopped Taranee's body went limp in the vines that were restraining it.

Hydra had been watching the action from the chamber he was in on a larger crystal ball, about the size of a basket ball he had placed on the table having been stored under it. Seeing that he was about to lose the guardian that he had acquired under his control he hissed out loudly before yelling to a Ghoul that was standing in the doorway "They can't be allowed to recover her!" The Ghoul then disappeared out the room.

Back in the other room Haruto walked up to the unconscious Taranee, taking out a engage ring from the loop that held rings, placing it on her right hand, the other girls watching, all of them unaware of the 6 other doors to the room opening quietly with both Ghouls and bats walking in. Haruto flicked the hand on his driver left then back to the right, Cornelia had the vine holding Taranee's right arm release it as he moved the hand to his driver and pressed her right hand to the hand on his driver. "Engage...Please!" it called out. Cornelia then had the vine restrain the arm again. Then a red energy ring the size of Haruto opened next to her, the 4 girls looked at it impressed with what they saw. Will, Irma and Hay Lin then landed alone side Haruto as Cornelia walked up to join them by the ring. All of them not aware that the Ghouls and bats were slowly creeping up behind them.

"So through there is inside Taranee's mind?" Will asked nervously as she walked right up to the ring threshold.

"Yea, don't worry I will bring her back" Haruto said as he took a step towards the ring before he was grabbed from behind a couple of ghouls that tossed him back a few feet, brining their attention to the group, the bats flew up and swarmed over where Haruto landed. The attack started to make the ring flicker between appearing and disappearing.

"What's going ON!" Irma turned round screaming as she saw what was happening and a Ghoul used its pole weapon to knock her to the wall next to Taranee's body as another knocked Cornelia and Hay Lin into the wall, the vines holding the body released it dropping Taranee to the floor.

"Irma you say somethi..." Will said before it became a scram as she turned around to see and bat ram into her knocking her back into the ring while it was there and she disappeared. The ring then quickly shrunk into a small flash as the bat kept going and hit the floor. There was then a pink energy that went over Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin changing them back to their original appearance.

"This isn't good" Cornelia panicked seeing they were now in human form not guardian. Then some Ghouls swing there poles at them only for them to have a volley of fire hit them in the back knocking them down. The 3 girls stood up and saw Haruto charge up wielding his weapon and a copy of it in gun mode, his right ring was the copy ring, he charged up before them and then stood stood in front of them shooting more Ghouls and bats as they came. After a few moments they stood back and watched waiting to see what the girls and Haruto did next.

"How well can you fight without powers?" Haruto asked them keeping watch on their attackers.

"How about not really at all" Cornelia replied.

"Ditto with me" Added Irma.

"Unless you count what you see in the way of fighting on TV and in films, I can't either" Hay Lin commented.

"Well then" Haruto sighed as she switched the guns both to sword mode. "Looks like you will have to learn to fast" he said to them as he then tossed the one in his right hand to Cornelia who just managed to catch it by the handle. He then opened the hand of the one in his left and used the ring on his right.

"Copy...Please!" was herd this time, as the last time the girls were too distracted to hear him do it. As he then closed the hand on the sword a red ring passed over it then a red ring created a copy in his right hand. He then tossed both of those to Irma and Hay Lin who also just managed to catch there ones.

"What about you?" Hay Lin asked as they all stood up and she with Irma pulled Taranee's body with a free hand behind them.

"Plus what about Will, she went into that ring that appeared?" Irma also asked.

"If Will went into that ring she will be in Taranee's underworld so she will be fine." He replied as he then changed his right hand ring. "As for me, I will go with my dragon." He then showed them a ring with the dragon head on it and the 4 different colours with their shapes that he has been using on his left hand: red oval, blue square on its corner, green triangle and yellow rectangle.

The girls all looked a little confused as he took a couple of steps forwards, the Ghouls and bats the charged and flew forwards as Haruto flicked the driver left then right before pressing his right hand onto it causing all 4 colours on the ring to glow before removing his hand from the driver which called out "Special Rush...Please!" he then held both his arms diagonally out to his side as 4 rings appeared in front of him, about his side and the driver called out "Flame, Water, Hurricane, Land!" As it did then from each the matching version of his dragon flew out, they rammed through several Ghouls and bats causing them to explode into either fire, water air or little rocks depending on which dragon rammed them, they then flew round behind Haruto as the 4 rings merged together behind him and they all flew into it covering him in a mix of fire, water a green tornado and rocks which then disappeared revealing that he now had the dragon head on his chest armour again as well as a pair of red dragon wings, each slightly longer then his arms, a red and gold armoured tail as long as he is tall and a pair of large red gauntlets over his forearms each with 3 gold claws about half as long as the gauntlets coming out the front. The wings then flapped away as he took flight using the tail and claws to strike at Ghouls and bats as he flew past them and the dragon head to shoot balls of fire at them. There were more constantly entering the room each time 1 was taken out.

"Ok, now I am officially impressed" Irma stated.

"Impressed? more like why can't we do something like that with our dragons?" Hay Lin questioned.

"Remember last time we used the full power of our dragons?" Cornelia sarcastically said to Hay Lin before realising there was a few Ghouls and bats that got past Haruto coming for them. "We need to just buy Will enough time to help Taranee get her body back." The other 2 girls nodded and taking the swords in both hands they stood around Taranee's body preparing to try and fight anyone who got too close while Haruto took most of them out.

* * *

Next Time: Will is in Taranee's underworld, but can she help her?


	9. 8: Fear

**8: Fear**

Will screamed out as she fell down face first through red rings in the same sort dark blue place Haruto had been going through when he entered her underworld, tho she hadn't been planning to enter Taranee's, she was only in here because of something (a bat monster) knocking her into the entrance of this place. She had tried to use her wings to fly back up but found their flapping didn't do anything, she could see a white disk ahead and flew into it, blinding her as she passed through, she then felt herself hitting something.

It took a few moments for her vision to return but when it did she looked up and saw she was lying outside a building, looking around she saw more buildings, the sky and people but the colour was off, it was all in whites, greys and blacks. She stood up and as she went to check if she was injured she then spotted she wasn't in guardian form anymore, she was back as her original human self but in normal colours, still wearing the ring Haruto had used on her from before, and she could feel tucked in the right pocket of her hoodie was the heart. She took it out but found it was also colour distorted and she couldn't feel any power coming from it. She put it away before looking as the building she was in front of. It was only a single story building with a shallow pointed roof but it was long, she thought baby fit a 100 meter track in the length, she walked towards it seeing a big double door with the sign entrance written over it. As she got along side it she could read a sign next to it: 'Welcome to Heatherfield Primary'. Something about the name rang a bell in her mind, even tho she never went there, something about it sounded familiar, something Taranee had said to her. She pushed open both doors and went inside.

* * *

Back in the real world Haruto was flying around taking out bats and Ghouls as he flew over to one of the passages that was open, then spinning around smacking the tail he had into the ceiling of that passageway causing it to break and collapse sealing the way in off and burying any opponent that was coming through. He had now sealed off 4 of the 6 passages that had opened and even tho he was destroying numerous Ghouls and bats, they kept coming. He then flew up to the end of the room Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin were trying to fight back against a few that got up to them, he then swooped down using the claws and some fireballs from the dragon head on his chest to take some out. He was starting to feel drained as he checked on the girls, they all looked worn out too and clearly struggling just to use the swords he gave them, but he knew until they had a secure room they couldn't stop. He then flew back over more Ghouls shooting them with the dragon head and used both the tail and claws to knock more bats out the sky, heading for the 5th passageway to close.

* * *

Will walked through the entrance of the building indo a decent sized room, she considered it big enough to have her lye along the end wall 4 times head to toe. Alone the sides of the room were plenty of benches and notice boards, but she couldn't read what was written on them, it was just squiggles, there was also some drawings clearly done by little kids on display too, all of those were mostly stick figure drawings or of rainbows. On the end wall was a window that clearly would have been used as a reception, to the ends of that wall were corridors then went off in different directions. "Come on Taranee, this must be something" she muttered to herself as she walked up to the reception window and looked through it into a small office, just a desk with a phone and files on it, all unreadable. There was also filing cabinets in there, a simple office chair for someone to sit on, and a door to the right of the entrance. She looked around the room she was in some more realising that there was no-one inside, and everyone outside had acted as if they hadn't probably seen a girl lying on the ground. "Hello!" she called out, there was no response.

She then looked at the 2 corridors to the left and right of the entrance area. She tossed a mental coin and decided to go left. Walking along the corridor she could see some doors to her right and windows to the outside on her left. As she got alongside a door she could see it had a window, so she peaked a view through. Inside was a classroom, about the same size as the entrance area, it had 15 little desks and chairs set up before a proper desk and office chair at the left end with a large board behind it, she assume it was a blackboard. Also to the left side of the room there was book shelves filled with books, all with the squiggles on them rather than text. There was also boxes at the other end she couldn't see inside of. At the far end was some large windows to see outside.

"Anyone here?" She yelled out again, with no response, but she felt like she was being watched. She moved on and passed another room the same before she reached one with something she could read written to the right hand side of the door: '1B'. She took a deep breath and opened the door inwards. Stepping into the room she looked around, so far everything looked the same as the others, she walked forwards into the middle of the room before hearing the door slam shut. She turned around just in time to see a chair hit her in the face knocking her out.

Will wasn't out for long, but when she awoke she was lying on her left side and found her arms were tied behind her back with rope and her legs were also tied up, she looked up and saw Taranee standing over her, also in colour except she could see it was the imposter version as it had the orange eyes. She was in a corner of the room, but the imposter had moved stuff so she was behind a pile of desks and box's, unable to see anywhere else in the room.

"You coming here was a mistake" the imposter taunted Will. "Once I have finished destroying her mind, her body will be mine, and you are going to have to watch and perish with her" She finished with a dark laugh, before reaching to her right with both hands, picking up a little girl, about 3 foot in height, also in colour she had a light brown skin, dark blue hair that was in short and straight down to the base of her neck, she was wearing a orange dress that came down to her knees and came down to her shoulders on her arms. She also had white socks and black slip-on shoes, she also wore glasses with large lenses which underneath you could see her dark brown eyes, she was screaming in fear. Will realised this must be a young Taranee. The imposter version of Taranee then threw the young version onto the floor next to Will. "Do you remember when you all were told about your powers?" the imposter asked, tho not caring for an answer "and the old lady said to her that she had been afraid of fire?" she then gave a dark grin "Well this is the place and the age she was as to why she was afraid."

It was then Will remembered why she recognised the name of this place. Yan Lin; Hay Lin's grandmother had introduced them to their powers nearly 3 years ago when she first moved to Heatherfield from Fadden Hills. Not long after she had asked Taranee what Yan Lin meant when she commented about Taranee's fear of fire, and she had explained why. When she was about 6, she was in Heatherfield Primary where one day there was a fire in the building, set by some people who thought it was harmless fun to set fire to some rubbish alongside the building, however the rubbish had been placed alongside the gas feed for the place and it melted the pipe causing the gas to explode and set the building on fire, while everyone else got out she got stuck in a classroom which was not too far from the start of the fire and she was trapped there as the room caught alight. She was eventually saved by a fireman who was searching for her, but that time had haunted her ever since, any fire she saw reminded of that time trapped in a room filling up with flames and smoke, with no way out. Tho her time as a guardian with power over fire seemed to have helped her, as she could make it do what she willed.

"Aww you do remember her telling you of this event in our past" The imposter spoke, teasing will, reminding her that the imposter of Taranee had all her memories. "Pity it won't help you as all I had to do was show her everything and everyone she knew and cared for burning away, and she fell back into the little girl who fears fire" she then laughed as she walked back a bit, turning her back to Will and the young Taranee. "Now both of you be good little girls and disappear so I can take my new body, your entry into here means I have hand to focus on dealing with you in the mind, but that will be finished in moments" she then had a fireball form in her left hand and shot it into the far corner of the room starting a small fire "And don't worry, the other will join you soon enough in the afterlife" she then gave an evil laugh as she walked out the room sealing the door behind her.

The young Taranee kept screaming away in fear as the flames got bigger spreading over the room, and, now enough to be seen from the spot that she and Will were trapped behind from the box's and desks. "Taranee, listen to me, it's Will, your friend" Will called across to her, trying to get her to calm down, she then stopped screaming for a moment but then a explosion happened in the fire spreading it farther and a small offshoot passed right over them and Will felt real heat coming from it.

Taranee then pushed herself right back against the wall, screaming out again and calling in what was currently a little girls voice "Mommy, help!"

Will managed to push herself up against the wall and sit up also trying to back off from the fire, she then looked down at Taranee who was clearly caught by the fear of the fire. "Taranee I can help you but you must listen to me, remember who I am!" Will shouted to her, the sound of the burning environment making it hard to talk normally.

Taranee stopped crying and screaming and looked up at Will, tho clearly still upset. Will smiled at her "Now focus on my voice, remember who you are, my friend, a guardian and master over fire," As she spoke to her, her voice got softer as all other sounds faded away. A few tears fell from Will's eyes as she begged to Taranee. "Please, remember, you can make the fire do what you want, I don't want to lose you, none of us do."

As Will spoke Taranee stared back at her, not only seeing Will but also Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin as ghosts smiling to her too. She then stood up, and stroked her small right hand long Will's hair before speaking in a soft voice of the young girl she was here "Will"

* * *

Back in the room where the others were fighting off the Ghouls and bats, tho the bats had now stopped coming and there were no more in the room, the place was just filled with a few dozen Ghouls now, Haruto was finally sealing the last passageway into the room. After doing that he flew back over to Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin, landing onto his right knee and leaning down on the gauntlets clearly needing a rest.

"That is them not reinforcing anymore, but we need to clean up the rest here" Cornelia mentioned, barely able to stand herself, and neither could the other 2 girls, they were leaning on the swords Haruto had given them. The Ghouls stood back watching them, there pole weapons in hand ready.

"If we can only do that slash thing that Will was able to do with your sword" Hay Lin added.

"Yea that would be handy" Irma also commented, trying to catch her breath.

Haruto slowly forced himself to stand back up as his left hand emerged from under the gauntlet he had on, he then took something of the ring holder he had on. "Use these then" he said as he held out the hand showing his 3 rings that he used in Will's underworld, the blue square one, green triangle and yellow rectangle. "They match your powers, blue for water, green is hurricane which seems to match air and yellow is ground. Just push the thumb part of the hand on the sword and press the hand you have the ring onto the hand that is open now, once it flashes it is ready to be used for a finale" The girls then took the ring that matched their power and placed it on their left hands middle finger. He then turned around having his right hand also emerge from under that gauntlet and changed the ring on that hand to the Kick Strike ring, then tucked both hands back into the gauntlets.

"Well then..." Irma started, as all 3 girls pulled what strength they had still and braced themselves for a final attack.

"We do this on 3?" Cornelia asked as the focused her breathing.

"Yea, on 3" Hay Lin added as Haruto then flew up above them

The Ghouls then charged at them as all three girls counted down "3...2...1...GO!"

* * *

Back in Taranee's mind the young version of herself then took a couple of steps forwards as suddenly sound came back from all the burning. She held out both her hands in front of her closing her eyes and spoke, changing as she went along from a little girls voice to her normal more adult like one and getting louder from a almost terrified whisper to end in a shout "I am not afraid, my friends are with me, I am a guardian, I am the master of fire, it bends...TO MY WILL!"

The flames suddenly bent away from both Taranee and Will who watch amazed at what she could see happening, the flames then all flew into 2 small fireballs, 1 in each of Taranee's hands, on the way a small bit of fire flew over to will and burnt the ropes around her arms and legs off, leaving Will free and also unharmed. She stood up seeing the room undamaged by the flames as the last of them went into the fire balls in Taranee's hands. The flames then spread over her body and then grew, Will had to cover her eyes as it glowed brighter and when the light from them faded the flames had completely gone and turning around in front of her to face her was Taranee, back to normal and wearing what her body was. Taranee smiled at will then jumped at her and have her a hug, and spoke cheerfully "Thank you Will, I don't know what you did but thank you"

"It wasn't me, it was all you" Will replied to her and the smiled to each other as they came out the hug. "All I did was be here tied up like a damsel in distress" She joked.

"But you got me to remember who I was" Taranee replied. "After that copy took over all I could think of what that day in the fire"

"Hey that is what friend are for right" Will spoke to her as she reassured her. "Besides speaking of you evil twin, I think it's time to send her packing and let you have control of your body back"

"How are we going to find her? she could be anywhere in my mind." Taranee asked.

"Yes, but it is your mind, and until you don't exist you can control it, make us all be in the same place." Will encouraged her.

Taranee closed her eyes and focused on what Will had said, after a few moments the place faded out to black and there only a short distance before them stood the other Taranee. Clearly confused as to what was going on.

"What did you do?" The imposer yelled across to them, clearly unsettled. "What is this place you brought me to?"

"Taking back what is mine" Taranee called back as she walked to stand right before her copy before taunting her "and besides you have my memories, so you should know this place" she gave off a smile to say she won.

Will looked round also trying to work out why Taranee chose a black area, then the heart flew out from her hoodie pocket she had kept it in, she saw it was glowing and back in colour.

"Why should I care?" the imposter asked, seeming not caring as to the reason that the place was chosen. Will watching the heart as it flew out of her hoodie pocket and over to the real Taranee.

"A year and a half ago all of us guardians were here having taped right into the dragons that gave us powers" Taranee lectured out, as she said it Will remembered. "Doing so caused us to become more then human and made us forget everything, and this place is where we meet the power of our dragons" She kept going as the heart hovered above her and the glow from it changed from pink to a pearl-ish white glow and then fire then covered it and rose above it. "And as this is my mind I brought us here, you think you can take my powers, you are wrong, I only use the powers of another." Suddenly the fire forming in the air above then spread out revealing the pearl dragon that Haruto saw in the heart. Will watched completely stunned by what she saw. Both Taranee's looked up at the dragons, the imposter was looking at the dragon in fear as the original gave a smirk. "Meet where my powers come from, the dragon of fire, now I am taking my body back and the dragon will take the powers you stole back!" she called as the dragon flew up higher and gave a loud roar.

"No it won't end this way!" The imposter called out in far as she turned around and started to run away, but she only took a few steps before she found she couldn't move anymore and was being pulled towards something. The original Taranee walked back to Will as they watched the imposter turn into a humanoid flame and the dragon then dived down and ate the flame, then pulling back up flying above them, it gave another roar before it turned into fire itself and it flew back into the heart.

"Looks like it is done" Will said calmly as the heart flew back to her and the glow retuned to pink, she then placed it back in its pocket as she turned to Taranee and gave a smile. "How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't, it was purely hope that the dragon would want it's stolen power back" Taranee replied "And the fact I also had had Oracle explain what the place our minds ended up in that time was." She smiled back to Will as suddenly behind Will a red energy ring opened.

Will turned around seeing it. "I guess that is my way back out"

"I will see you back in the real world, and finding out what exactly is going on" Taranee said happily.

"We all will tell you, it's a promise" Will said back to her as she stepped through disappearing from the place they were in. Taranee turned around closing her eyes as the place started to turn white and too bright to see.

* * *

Back in the real world as the girls said go after counting down from 3, they rested the sword tips to the ground, holding the handle in their right hands, they used their left to push the thumb part of the hands on them to open the hand on each of the swords, they then pressed their left hand to the hand and a flash from the rings came in a colour that matched them and they pulled the hands away then taking up a grip now with both hands on the handle of the sword they had and picked it up ready to use as all the swords spoke in unison "Water/Land/Hurricane...Slash Strike!"

While they did that Haruto flicked the hand back and forth on the driver using his hands which had come out under the gauntlets to use a new right hand ring, he then pressed his right hand over the driver and took it away a moment later tucking his hand back into the gauntlets as he flew up to the ceiling right above the girls. "Very Nice...Kick Strike...The Best!" the driver called out as the dragon head then shot a small red energy ring out of its mouth that grew to fit as much of the room it could while staying a circle and landed over almost all the Ghouls trapping them in place, a small ring appeared around the Ghoul that was trapped in the middle of it. He then tucked up his body for a couple of seconds before throwing himself into a right foot first dive, he kept his left foot tucked up as his right was out straight and held his arms also almost straight and slightly out to his sides, looking down, the tail curled round behind him trailing behind and the wings tucked upwards, his right foot became covered in fire.

"Sui Sui-Sui/Don Don-Don/Fu Fu-Fu!" chanted from the swords and the 3 girls swung at the few Ghouls the ring hadn't trapped causing them to explode into water, air and small rocks, based on who did the blow, they then leaned against the swords pressing them against the ground exhausted. Then Haruto gave a battle cry as he flew right into the marked Ghoul in the middle sending out a fire wave from the impact to the edge of the ring setting off a chain of explosions of fire. When the flames cleared Haruto walked up to them, changed back to his normal appearance, letting the 3 see him for the first time outside his rider form, he was clearly exhausted, he dropped to sit next to them, pulling out the bag that had supplies in it and taking some of the energy bars out, opening them and started to eat.

"Will was right, we could use these swords" Hay Lin commented as suddenly the swords Irma and Cornelia had faded away and then fell onto the floor, but they quickly sat up, Hay Lin sat down too passing Haruto back the original sword which she had and they all gave him back his rings he gave them.

"He is cuter then I expected" Irma commented as she looked at Haruto.

"Well now we need Will to return" Cornelia said looking over to Taranee's unconscious body, then as if on cue a red energy ring appeared next to the body and out walked Will. After the ring then disappeared Taranee started to move and opened her eyes, she pulled herself to sit up and look around, they could see her eyes were back to her normal dark brown.

"Now we plan for finishing this" Will said determined, "But first we need to inform Taranee on events, plus I want to look into our minds to see exactly what happened this morning when we were attacked."

In his chamber seeing Taranee back to normal Hydra roared out in anger and a green glow then filled the room.

* * *

Next Time: Plans are drawn as they look into the past for clues.


	10. 9: History

**9: History**

"You certain this is a good time to do this?" Cornelia asked having herd Will's idea to work out what happened to them in the morning. All 6 of them were sitting in a circle having food and drink form the bag Haruto had. They had already explained to Taranee what they did know, but there were still questions they had about the events

"Well the room is secure right?" Hay Lin also asked looking to Haruto.

"If it wasn't Hydra would have sent in more of his minions to us by now" Haruto replied to her.

"So what, is he just moping around cos his plan is foiled." Irma jokingly commented.

"Look I can't think of any other way to do this" Will said to them, a little down as to not having another idea. "So using the telepathic link from Taranee and Irma's mind control to focus us on remembering the events of the morning, it should work."

"We never used our powers in this way before" Taranee exclaimed concerned. "But she is right, I can't think of a better idea."

"Well then, looks like we are doing this then" Hay Lin exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.

Cornelia sighed as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. "If we have no other choice then let's do this."

Irma, Will and Taranee all stood up and the 5 girls then stood in a circle. Going round clockwise they went in there initial order for the team: Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. Will took out the heart from the pocket she stored it in, it floated out of her right hand and into the middle of the circle, slowly glowing brighter. As they did this Haruto had stood up, just having found in his bag and paper bag with a donut in it. "I may also have something that could help" He commented as he held in his left hand a ring he would have on his right hand, Like all the others it had the sliver framing, but it had a pale blue inside with the dragon looking like clock hands. He placed it on then held it over the belt buckle.

"Ok, thank you." Will said to him, she then turned to the other and gave a nod. They then linked hands and closed their eyes. Taranee linked their minds using her other power, telepathy.

"Now remember" Irma kept repeating in their mind link using her other power to control minds. Their eyes twitched underneath there eyelids as she kept going with the attempt.

Haruto then pressed his right hand to his belt buckle and a blue flash came from the ring before holding his right hand towards them. "Time...Please!" The belt spoke as then a pale blue energy ring appeared above them, big enough for all 5 girls to fit inside, it passed over them as it went down to the floor, there was a blue vortex that appeared on the floor inside the ring. All the girls heads then suddenly tilted up at the same time and the heart shot out 5 pink energy beams, about the size of a normal pencil that landed on the lower right of their left shoulders. It then fired a similar sized beam out bottom into the middle of the vortex.

* * *

**8:55 AM**

"Come on, we want to be there before it opens so there is a free lane" Hay Lin yelled to the others exited as she ran ahead through a plaza of shops towards a large building at the end which had 'Bowling' written on it. It was a large pale grey building with red windows and doors visible on it, it also had a image of a bowling ball knocking down some pins on the wall. This was a different plaza from where Haruto and Kouske found Will, but it was close, there was a road at 1 end that you could see the one she was found at only a short distance away. There was a few people around just going on with their normal lives.

"Hay Lin this is meant to be a holiday, taking things easy, so we don't need to run, besides we are nearly there." Irma called to her, as the rest of them were just walking, they were a few feet behind Hay Lin.

"Yea I have seen some shops with cloths that look amazing already so can we stop to buy some?" Cornelia asked, looking at the clothing shops in the plaza, each having a different verity of clothing in the windows.

"Cornelia, you came just at the weight limit for your luggage, and we are already having to pack some of the gifts in our luggage alongside our buying so I don't think you can." Taranee said to her.

"Plus my mom won't be meeting with us till later so we have plenty of time for a game." Will added.

"Aww ok, it just I want to get as much done as possible, we only have a couple of days left" Hay Lin mentioned, still in her exited voice. She had stopped and waited for the others to catch up and then walked with them.

They walked up to the entrance of the building that had the Bowling in. They stopped in a queue of 3 others at a door marked 'Entrance' Will took out her mobile phone from her left hoodie pocket, it was blue with a flip screen on it. Looking at the screen she saw the time was 8:59, she showed it to Hay Lin before putting it away again and speaking to her. "See running would have meant waiting longer."

"Before we go and play I want to get something from the cafe, or vending machine, whatever they got." Taranee mentioned.

"Agreed, we didn't have breakfast long ago but I want something too." Irma also added.

Then inside lights came on as a young Japanese girl with short and straight black hair, blue eyes and wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black trousers and black slip-on shoes came up to the door holding a key and unlocked it, she opened the door. "Welcome, we are now open" She announced to those outside while giving the traditional bow to everyone. She then walked back inside down a short corridor to a desk with a till and shelved behind it filled with red and white bowling shoes.

"All right let's do this" Taranee exclaimed as they walked in. Lining the wall were photos and trophies from various events that players from this alley had been to, there was plenty of plastic and metal chairs lining the corridor. About half way down there was some vending machines stocking cold drinks, hot drinks, packets of fish, chocolate and crisps. Hay Lin and Irma both pulled out a clear plastic bag from one of their pockets full of coins and notes and went to the machines as the rest sat down. After getting both decided to get a water bottle and some crisps, they went to join the others.

"You know, I will get something too" Will said as she walked over to the machines, also taking a bag out with coins and notes in it. By now a dozen or so people had come in and a couple more staff could be seen helping at the desk. After Will also got a water bottle and some crisps. She turned round seeing the others chatting away happily. She started to make her way back, not seeing a person walking in wearing a black robe with a hood that covered him completely. He stopped to let Will pass before speaking to her.

"So you are one of the 5 I seek" He hissed, causing Will to stop and slowly turn to look at him. She then looked up towards the hood, a little scared by what she saw, under the hood she could see 3 pairs of red eyes under it.

Who...who are you?" She spoke stuttering a bit as she took a couple of steps back from it, dropping her drink and food to the floor.

"It is not who I am, rather who you are" He hissed again taking the hood off revealing 3 snake-like heads that extended a little up, 1 then came down next to Will's left ear before whispering into it "Guardian"

By now other people had seen what was going on and the place came full of screams and the shouts of "Monster!" This caught the attention of the other girls who turns to look at what the commotion was about, and they saw the creature standing before Will.

"What is that?" Cornelia said jumping up off her seat. Clearly stunned by what they were seeing.

"I don't know but we can't risk the lives of everyone else" Hay Lin mentioned as she ran off and to Will.

"She is right but we can't use our powers or transform while others are around" Taranee mentioned looking around quickly seeing everyone panicking.

"Will let's move" Hay Lin said to Will, clearly frozen in shock, she managed to get her to move and retreated to the others.

"Hey ugly!" Irma yelled at the monster as it slowly walked up towards them. "The costume party is in the hall, other end of the country."

"Fools, you are all the ones I want" He hissed deeply as the cloak dropped revealing the rest of his body, standing about a couple of foot taller than the girls. He held out his right arm reaching for the girls who kept close together trying to keep calm, but did have fear.

"This way" The girl who had opened the place up yelled at them having run over from behind the desk as she and the other staff were guiding everyone through a pair of doors next to the desk that lead into the alley's. They all stated to run up that end, but just as they were reaching the doors the girl was grabbed by the monster, and tossed aside over the desk onto the floor behind it being knocked out.

"Keep going" Cornelia said as she ran into the alley's seeing a fire exit at the end of it, there was about 10 alley's in this room, wooden floor with each with a hole at the end where the 10 pins were set up, black gutters ran down each side of the alleys. Each pair of alleys had some railing on it with a tube that came up from the floor. On them was a variety of bowling balls and each had a different amount, from 3-7. Also above each alley was a TV screen with the score cards displayed on them, there was a small computer terminal kept a few feet back from the start of each ally surrounded by red coloured leather benches. They ran towards the fire exit alongside some other people when from it walked in stone-like humanoids holding poles. They all stopped running and turned round keeping in a group with those people left inside with them. They saw the monster was now with some of these stone humanoid creatures too. They then came up and surrounded them.

"Don't think you can escape me" He yelled at them. As they started tossing aside the unwanted people. Those who could still move from the throw managed to sneak out of the room, leaving only the 5 girls in there.

"Thanks for clearing out the place" Irma smirked as they all stood back to back as they were now surrounded.

"Big mistake" Cornelia added.

"Cos now we don't have keep hidden" Hay Lin exclaimed.

"You will regret coming after any of us" Taranee decided to taunt.

"Then let's do this" Will called out as she reached for her right hoodie pocket.

"Not a chance, you see I prepared for this, I am the Hydra phantom, and now prepaid to join me" He smirked with all 3 heads. "Ghouls, get them apart."

On order the Ghouls charged at them, grabbing them and pulling them away from each other, while Hydra grabbed Will, placing a hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak and with a couple of Ghouls restrained her from moving, as the others were too. All 5 of them tried to use their elemental powers but to no effect.

"Fools, without transforming you can't harm us, and anyway, we don't want you to use your powers up" Hydra taunted and he left Will restrained by the Ghouls. He walked over to the others before speaking again "I know you are the guardians, the ones who protect the worlds. Worlds I want, and with only 1 of you giving me a phantom with your powers I can get to you precious Kandrakar and take everything." He then in turn grabbed each one round the neck, lifting them off the ground with no effort from his right hand, he then tossed them onto the alleys, each of them landing on a different one just before the pins. "Now fell the fear of despair and let the phantom come!" He said turning to Will who was struggling to free her arms from the Ghouls, but another burst of electricity from her made them let her go as she charged forward at Hydra seeing the others struggling to get up from the floor. He swung his right arm at Will knocking her back a few feet against the back wall. "Now be a good little girl and watch" He taunted her as he turned around looking at the 4, who looked back at him, afraid of what was about to come. He then opened all 3 mouths as each launched a volley of green orbs at them, landing around them and exploded into a large green fireball, making them disappear from view. Will screamed out in horror.

Then everything froze and went silent, and they could see what kept Irma, Taranee and Cornelia alive, around each was a protected by a small green bubble allowing the explosions to pass over them without causing harm. Then things started to move again and sound came back. The explosions stopped but the smoke and fire kept the 4 out of Will's sight.

"NO!" She screamed as she stood up, completely distraught by what had happened, she took a couple of steps forward before she felt something inside her pulse, she fell to her hands and knees seeing a purple crack started to appear on her left hand as then a few more appeared over her.

"Good" Hydra said turning round to see her fall and the cracks appear. He then signalled for the Ghouls to step back.

Will slowly mustered up her strength and took the heart out of her pocket, it glowed brighter as she struggled to stand. She then slowly pulled the chain around it over her neck, to wear it as a necklace. "You want me, come and get me" She taunted weakly as a pink pulse wave emitted from the heart filling the room. Will suddenly felt drowsy as a white and green energy flashed over her making her teleport out of the room.

Behind the flames the 4 were already injured from the throws and trying to stand, only having just got to there knees, having herd Will scream out. Hay Lin tried to call back but when the pulse went over them, she felt drowsy. "We are still..." Is all she managed to say in a quiet sleepy voice before she fell back onto the floor at the same time as the others. The flames then disappeared.

Hydra walked over to them and looked down, he gave out a roar of anger seeing them falling asleep. "Take these back, I have other ways to get there powers, and I think turning their powers into something useful will work" He said ordering a few Ghouls to action, which then 2 went to each of the girls and picked them up, only Irma left awake, trying to fight the sleep, she was just able to see a fold open as they were carried through.

Then the place faded out to black. Before a new environment faded in, it was the plaza Will was found in. She teleported in by the road, facing into the plaza, she stumbled forwards several steps, also fighting the desire to sleep, she just wanted to get away from the Hydra, she got to the middle of the plaza, everyone around ignoring her. She then looked up hearing a strange bird screech, She saw a small red and silver mechanical bird using its wings to hover just above her head, it turned around and flew off, and she felt her eyes close and fall to the ground, more cracks slowly appearing on her. Then everything faded out.

* * *

Back in the chamber Haruto had been able to see everything from the vortex showing it, while the girls had seen it in their minds. The energy beams from the heart faded out as then the vortex disappeared and the ring floated up over them before fading out. The girls lowered their heads before opening their eyes and letting go of their hands.

"So, that is it" Will said a bit stunned.

"Yea, we stood no chance against that attack." Cornelia disappointedly commented.

"But we have stopped him from taking us right?" Hay Lin commented.

"No, so long as he is alive he will try again." Haruto said as he changed his right hand ring for one he found lying in the bag which he saw as he was watching the vortex.

"Come on, we completely took out what he did to us" Irma moaned back.

"Haruto is right" Taranee announced. "If he is after our powers he won't stop till he has them or is dead." The other then 4 sighed knowing Taranee and Haruto was right.

"But what was that thing that appeared to me before I went out?" Will quickly asked.

"That is Garuda, one of my familiars that look out for phantoms and anyone who is attacked by them, he came and told me after finding you, they can come in on magical disturbances" Haruto explained as he finished placing the ring on and waking to the door that closed behind Taranee while she was possessed by her imposter.

"So we find Hydra.." Cornelia started.

"...Kick his butt out of all our dimensions..." Irma continued.

"...Saving the dimensions from yet another evil wanna-be ruler..." Hay Lin followed on.

"...While keeping our powers from the wrong hands." Taranee finished. Haruto turned and smiled to them.

"Then let's do this, Hydra your time is over" Will exclaimed as all 6 of them piled there left hands together as she put the heart away in her right pocket.

"Just 2 questions, how do we find him and get out of here?" Hay Lin asked.

"For getting out of here, I can do that, thanks to something I found in the bag I do wish I had earlier." Haruto said as he then pressed that ring he had put on his right hand to the belt buckle. Like the Time ring he used it had a pale blue inside with the silver marking being of a dragon falling through a hole.

"Fall...Please!" It called out as he held his hand to the door and a blue ring appeared over it and opened a hole back into the corridor. The all stepped though with Haruto going last and the hole closing behind him. He then changed the right ring to the Driver On one.

Having watched what they did from his chambers Hydra was angry, he has thrown books across the chamber, but now he took his clam. "You want me, come then, too your doom" He spoke as he calmed himself, waving a hand over the crystal ball as it glowed green.

"Ok that is us out but Irma was right, how do we find him?" Cornelia asked.

Before anyone could then answer the place shook as the corridor before them then sealed off but to the right a long dark one opened up, in the distance was a pale yellow glow, they all stood before the entrench to this one and suddenly a volley of green flashes came from where the light was emitting from.

"Looks like we are expected somewhere" Taranee commented, a little scared.

"Ok then guardians lets finish this." Will said confidently as she stepped forwards down it.

"I'm with you till the end of this" Haruto said as the rest of them followed, they then started to run down towards the light.

* * *

Next Time: It's time to let battle commence


	11. 10: From Darkness

**10: From Darkness...**

The 6 ran down the corridor towards the light and entered the room, once in they all stooped and looked around the large dimly lit chamber, shelves filled with books lined the walls, tables scattered around with books on them and lying on the floor around them with the middle one having 4 small crystal balls on them and a large one in between them. As they scanned the room the girls kept close together as they walked to the left of the entrance keeping Will in the middle of them, Irma and Cornelia to her left with Taranee and Hay Lin on the right. Haruto walked over to the right of the entrance.

A loud thump was herd and they all turned around seeing where they entered was now a dull grey brick wall. Slowly turning back to look through the chamber they then saw about 5 meters ahead of them now stood an army of Ghouls and bats, going back as far as they could see in the dimly lit chamber.

"You 5 have been a lot of trouble." They herd Hydra's voice echo through the chamber bout it seemingly came from the far end. "As for you Wizard, this had nothing to do with you."

"That is where you are wrong" Haruto called back. "Anyone who endangers the lives of others does involve me."

"You really think we would have let you take what you want from us?" Will then called

"Our whole thing is causing trouble for evil-doers" Irma then added.

"Yea, you came after the wrong people" Hay Lin continued the call.

"Thinking you are better than anyone we have beater before is your problem" Cornelia kept going on the yelling.

"Just ask the other me, oh wait, we beat her back" Taranee teased.

"Thinking threatening us would break us, you were wrong" Irma called out again.

"Because that just makes us more determined" Cornelia was smirking now as they kept up with the taunting.

"And even apart..." Hay Lin started.

"...Our bond always remains" Taranee finished the sentence.

"We are united not just as guardians or friends, but as true friends, and that is a bond you can't break" Will then called over to Hydra.

"And a true friendship creates a true power that can't be taken, stolen or broken." Haruto then added as he pressed his right hand to his belt buckle.

"Driver On...Please!" his buckle said as he took his had away as he buckle moved forwards and the driver formed. Will then took the heart out of her pocket and placed the chain it was on over her neck, letting the heart itself rest on the outside of her hoodie about halfway down her torso.

"Enough!" Hydra shouted at them, as suddenly the light orb on the ceiling lit the place up properly, they now could see the Ghouls and bats went all the way back, and then they saw Hydra, he now stood taller,, having grown to 10 foot tall, a 6 foot tail now was there and he had now got 9 heads, each was only on about a foot of neck but they knew he could make it longer, hid body all seemed to have taken on a more muscle bulk appearance too. "What you say means nothing, I will have your power!"

"Seems he doesn't get it" Will sniggered.

"Yea, seems he needs to be taught a lesson then" Haruto laughed a little replying.

"But what about the large number of Ghouls and the bat things?" Taranee nervously asked

"She's right, we can't take on that many with just the 6 of us" Cornelia was also nervous adding to Taranee's question.

"Not like we didn't take a lot on without our powers" Irma commented, sounding more confident than the other 2.

"Well I say no holding back then" Hay Lin giggled a bit.

"Agreed, give them everything we got" Will muttered to them all.

"In that case then, so will I" Haruto mentioned as he reached in the right pocket of his jacket and took out a ring, he held his left hand to the side of his face with the back facing forwards, he then slid on the ring, unlike all the others this was mostly a clear blue front with a silver back and around the bottom and side of the ring, like his other left ones the silver marked out a sort of glasses bit for eyes and gave 2 small horns on the top. The blue part was shaped like a diamond. "And there will be 10 of us"

Cornelia saw the new ring and got a little exited staring at it. "Ohhh, how much is that diamond worth?" but Haruto just ignored her.

"You will all fall, and every dimension will be mine, but for now I have something to tend to for your destruction" Hydra yelled at them as he was clearly annoyed, he then turned around as the shelved behind him rose up to reveal a dark passage he then walked into it, disappearing into the shadows.

"Ok then girls, let's do this" Will exclaimed as the heart glowed brighter as it floated up in front of her, she held her arms out to her side.

Haruto flicked his driver to switch to the left hand mode and let it do it's chanting "Shabadoobi Touch Henshin" which repeated over and over as he hadn't pressed a ring to it yet.

The girls formed up around Will into a square, all facing the Ghouls and bats, staying on the sides of her they already were, Irma and Taranee stood just to the front while Cornelia and Hay Lin at the back. "Go for it" Irma called out as the Ghouls had their poles appear in their hands.

"HENSHIN!" Haruto yelled out.

"Guardians Unite!" Will called at the same time.

The heart then let out 5 energy orbs: pink, blue, red, green and white-ish grey. Each flew over the girl's heads for a few seconds before flying down and grew bigger and absorbed there elemental partner. Pink to Will which also absorbed the heart into it, blue went to Irma, red for Taranee, green on Cornelia and the white-ish grey absorbed Hay Lin. The orbs they were in looked to be made of their elements, pink was just an energy orb, blue appeared to be made of water, red of fire, green of leaves, the white-ish grey clouds. You could see the shadows of the girls curled up inside the orbs. They floated up a bit from the ground.

Haruto meanwhile pressed his left hand to his driver, stopping the chanting it was doing and then there was a cyan flash from it, removed his hand and it called out "Infinity...Please!" he then held both his arms out slightly to his sides as a cyan ring appeared on the floor and flying out of it going up, over him was a cyan crystal version of his dragon, it then circled him as the ring started to pass up over his body, covering his body in diamonds as it went, while the driver chanted "Hi-Sui-Fu-Do! Bou-Jaba-Byu-Dogon!" One the ring passed over his body and it was completely covered in the diamonds it started to break of, blasting away from the feet up. Then revealing he was now in a pale silver bodysuit. He also had silver boots that came up to the knees and had little diamonds making up knee guards and around the base of his lower legs just above the ankles. His long-tailed coat was silver with a darker silver boarder on them, There was also 2 diamond plates on each side of his hips on the coat. His arms had the diamonds formed like wrist cuffs on them. There was small dark grey shoulder pads that could be seen under a large diamond body armour that was on his upper torso looking like spread dragon wings, it went around over his shoulders but not linked to his shoulder pads and then was the same on the back, but at the base of the neck was a small red oval and gold markings around it making it look like his dragons head and little claws holding on next to it.. His helmet was a large version of his ring, but had 6 horns formed around the top on it. His diamond version dragon kept flying around him.

As Haruto was transforming the girls uncurled, shattering their orbs, exiting changed into their guardian forms and the floated down in place from where they were picked up. Taranee's one being similar in base appearance to the others, having grown a little, hair was now in 6 large dreadlocks that came out in a circle formation, She also had the same wings and leggings. He pink crop top covered her shoulders as well as having a pink arm band on just blow her wrists. Unlike the others she didn't have a skirt, instead she had turquoise short shorts, and finally dark purple trainers. As each landed they called out there powers.

Irma: "Water"

Taranee "Fire"

Cornelia: "Earth"

Hay Lin: "Air"

Will: "Quintessence"

"Wow, I want those diamonds" Exclaimed Cornelia then seeing Haruto's infinity form.

"Corney this isn't the time" Irma scolded over to Cornelia, who gave a little sad face knowing she was right.

"So about this getting more..." Hay Lin said nervously seeing the Ghouls and bats prepaid to charge.

"...Yea, I really want to know how this is happening" Taranee jumped in, seemingly a little unsettled by the odds.

Haruto was switching his right ring to the connect one as they asked him before he calmly said "We will be helped...by me."

He then flicked his driver back to the right and pressed his right hand to it and let the flash come, he removed his and quickly took the ring back off as it called out "Connect...Please!" As he used his left hand to place the ring back on his ring holder while he held his right arm just to the side of his right shoulder and a cyan ring appeared he reached inside with his right arm disappearing as it went inside the ring as he brought he left arm up alongside it.

The girls, Ghouls and bats all watched as he started to turn his right arm in the ring and pull it out, flicking his right hand into the left and pulling a device over his right arm and hand. The device looked like a black right hand with a gold outline holding a silver framed clock inside it that attached to the lower half of his right fore arm. The thumb of the hand looked like a leaver that was pushed into the rest of the hand. The dial was a clear circular plate with a black arrow like a clock hand on the top of it. Inside the clock dial was 4 segments. Going clockwise was red, blue, green then yellow. On the back of his right hand linked by a small bit of hinged silver metal plates was a larger silver metal plate that took up all the back of his hand with a small clear dragon statue and the finger end of the plate. As it stopped moving it spoke out in the same voice as Haruto's driver "Drago Time!" He then took hold of the dial in his left hand and twisted his right arm out to his right side using the twist to help his left hand turn the dial round anti-clockwise till it had done a full turn and stopped, licking in place and it spoke again "Set-Up!"

"Well let's do this everyone" Will called out looking back at the opponents.

"Right" All the girls called back in reply also turning back to face the Ghouls and bats.

Haruto then moved his left hand back into how he held it just after he placed the infinity ring on, while holding his right arm out to his right side, keeping the timer face pointing forwards. "Now it's Showtime" He calmly said before then called out "Come, Dragon!" His dragon in its diamonds appearance had been circling him the whole time, gave a roar before when it got in front of him shattered into a upside-down diamond shaped pile hovering before him. Then the pile shattered revealing a sword about the length of his arm. It had a black hilt with silver plates on it, from the bottom was a gold arm plate linking to a upside down dragon-wing shaped axe blade. The axe part was outlined in red on the outside edge and black on the inside of it. There was a silver dragon heat at what would be the top of it but currently was at the bottom, the inside was a clear-ish pale silver. The Sword blade had a black base with a silver panel on it then silver from halfway up with a black inside, while the top and a gold inside surrounding a red diamond. On the right side of the hilt was a small upside down left hand while above the hand on the base of the sword blade in the silver pate was a marking that matched his helmet. This was the Axcalibur.

"I still don't see these reinforcements" Irma called out as the girls took flight at the same time as the Ghouls charged on the ground and the bats took flight and charged.

Haruto gave a little smile inside the helmet as he reached across with his left hand to the timer and pressed the thumb part inwards and it spoke "Start" And the dial started turning clockwise and the statue at the hand part lit up red. Haruto then quickly pressed the thumb again before grabbing the axcalibur in his right hand on the handle part of the sword mode as the timer called out "Flame Dragon" Haruto charged forwards starting to use the sword on Ghouls and bats.

Taranee was flying above launched fireballs 1 at a time from each hand at Ghouls and bats, knocking them down and destroying some. From a fiery explosion on the ground a red energy ring appeared, big enough for a person to fit through. She looked down confused for a moment then suddenly the flame dragon form of Haruto charged out holding his normal sword and started fighting the Ghouls. She looked on at the one that appeared, then glazed over seeing the one she knew was already there fighting off attackers too. "How are there 2 of you?" She shouted out while returning to shooting down more bats.

Her question caught attention of the others who looked over to see what she was on about. Then the original one replied "the drago timer lets me summon the dragon power forms into battle separately, they are a extinction of me."

"That is cool, but why not have done my partnered element first?" Cornelia asked as she got books and the wooden shelves to fly off the walls and trap her attackers.

"It has a fixed order" Haruto replied and a couple of bats exploded into cyan diamonds that faded out after a couple of seconds. "it will get to the one that matches your powers." As they spoke the timer's dial reached the start of the blue section and the dragon statue changed from red to blue. Seeing this Haruto called across to Irma "Water incoming!"

He then pressed the thumb part of the timer again and it called "Water Dragon." Irma had created a large water vortex that trapped any Ghouls and bats that were caught in the water, when inside it a blue energy ring appeared in the middle, then the water dragon form appeared inside also holding the normal sword, it rode the vortex up slashing any target in sight causing them to be destroyed.

Irma then had the water turn into a wave knocking a few Ghouls back as she called out "Ok, this is cool, making some clearance now." She then flew down deciding to kick a couple of Ghouls back down as they stood up again.

Hay Lin was flying up the highest of the girls, occasionally swinging her arms sending gusts of wind knocking bats that were chasing her down a bit, but they would quickly recover. Haruto hadn't seen what was going on above as the dial on the timer changed segment and the statue turned green, he slashed another Ghoul down then pressed the thumb on the timer allowing it to call the next one "Hurricane Dragon."

Hay Lin at reached the ceiling with 4 bats coming at her fast, then just below and behind her a green energy ring appeared and a gust of wind came out as the hurricane dragon form flew out of it, it's legs surrounded by a green vortex allowing him to fly. He held up the normal weapon in gun mode and shot them, a couple of them falling down and being destroyed while the other 2 held in place looking a bit stunned. Hay Lin quickly dived down, kicking off the ceiling and punched the 2 in the face, knocking them to the floor before the disappeared from being destroyed. She then looked over to the hurricane dragon who went after some more bats "Thanks" she called as she flew over to a group of Ghouls and blew hard at them knocking them back against some shelves, causing books to fall off burying them.

Cornelia by now was a little annoyed that she was seemingly last. But she was at least a little more settled knowing she was coming up. She had the large table that had the crystal balls on it come to life, it started to charge around like a bull, knocking any Ghoul in the way. Once it had cleared a gap she landed quickly on the floor, placing her hands against it and around her 8 vines came up out of it and whipped away at the ghouls and bats. "Seems I may have got this myself" She muttered to herself, not spotting some bats that flew above the vines and dived at her.

Haruto spotted the swooping bats, and just as he was about to yell to Cornelia to lookout he spotted the statue of the timer change to yellow, signalling the dial had reached the last area. He then quickly pressed the thumb on the timer to allow it to call out "Land Dragon." He then swung the sword mode of infinity's weapon at a few more Ghouls.

Cornelia was too distracted with the Ghouls and the bats that were flying low down to realise there were a few diving at her. When she then heard something flying right above her, she looked up seeing 4 diving down at her, she covered her face as she knelt down on the ground and looked away preparing to be hit, just as a yellow ring appeared on the floor to her right. Then the land dragon form leaped out of it, using the normal sword to take them out, he landed just in front and to the right of Cornelia. She looked up seeing the land dragon form there slashing some Ghouls and bats that were slipping through the gaps of her vines. She placed her hands to the floor again and from where she touched a wave of flooring ripped up and knocked over all the Ghouls in a 6 foot range, Haruto's forms were unaffected. "I admit, this was worth the wait." She called out a bit exited. "Now we are really are thinning numbers."

"I would agree with Cornelia" Will said as she flew up just above and to the left of Haruto and shot lighting from her hands at bats that were nearby. "Seems we nearly have them all taken out."

"Yea, and that is all the summons I can do" Haruto replied as another Ghoul fell from slashes.

"All of them?" Will then asked. "I remember counting a total of 9 forms from what you said.

"Only the dragon forms can be summoned with it" Haruto replied as he charged forwards into more Ghouls.

On the timer the dial finished it complete turn and stopped moving while called out "Final Time!" The statue on it went back to clear, while the summons remained.

A few moments later with all 10 of them attacking away (including the hurricane dragon form switching the gun to sword mode) they had taken out all the Ghouls and bats, they all rallied up in the middle of the room as the last of the defeated foes exploded.

"Now for the last one" Will mentioned as the girls all landed, turning towards the passageway that Hydra went into hearing footsteps coming. They all looked on, prepared for what he would do.

"I was hoping they would have managed to wear you out but it looks like all they did was bring me the time I needed" Hydra exclaimed as he walked out of where he went earlier, now another couple of feet taller and wielding his axe in his right hand. "But time for the pests to go away." He roared out as he swing the axe diagonally from left to right sending a large green shockwave from it towards them hitting the ground around them causing a large explosion.

* * *

Next Time: The battle continues...


	12. 11: To Light

**11: ...To Light**

Hydra roared out victorious and the flames went through the chamber setting the books, tables and shelves on fire. The explosion's shockwave destroyed the orb that was lighting the chamber, leaving the place now filled with an eerie green glow from the flames. "Never needed them alive, it was just easier" he muttered to himself as he started to turn around to head back out the chamber, before he was disturbed by voice of Haruto's driver, 4 of them at once.

"Defend...Please!" Echoed through the place. Suddenly a blast of water, gust of air and the ground rising up and covering over the flames extinguishing them from where everyone was when Hydra attacked. Hydra looked on see the 4 dragon forms Haruto had summoned holding their right hands forwards, all lined up just in front of everyone else, all wearing the same ring: Defend. Each had a wall of their element disappear from before them: flame dragon had a wall of magma, water dragon had ice, hurricane had summoned a tornado and land dragon a large rock. Irma, Cornelia and Hay Lin stood in-between them. Irma and Hay Lin had both their hands forwards to launch their powers while Cornelia only had her left out, as she moved it the ground that she had raised up moved where she aimed her hand. Behind the original Haruto and Will stood calmly behind them while behind them Taranee held both her hands out to the side, pushing flames away from them. Once the flames from around them was clear the 3 of them joined the line with the others.

"You should have perished!" Hydra roared out in anger.

"Sorry to disappoint but we like living" Cornelia giggled out.

"And who will look after Blunk when he is on earth?" Hay Lin asked, but clearly joking about it.

"Face it sucker, you aren't going to take us out" Irma teasing and insulting him at the same time.

"Looks like you are going to be the one burned, not us" Taranee also teased.

"We said that true powers comes from friendship, so it is time you feel that" Will then yelled as they all took back into flight, going up to the same height as Hydra's heads.

"You are out of minions, so now you will fall" The original Haruto mentioned as he then held the axcalibur on its side before him, the blade pointing to his left, he then placed his left hand above the hilt over the infinity mark.

"Turn On!" It called out as then a energy wave of red, blue, green and yellow flashed across the clear-ish pale silver. He then took his right hand off the sword handle, then turning it upright in his left hand to now look like an axe. He then griped the sword blade with his right hand about half-way along it, his diamond hard armour preventing it from harming him, he then moved his left hand down and griped the sword blade which was effectively a handle now below his right hand nearer the tip of the sword. The dragon forms then took their swords up in their right hands doing a spin round in the hands on them as they positioned ready to charge. Hurricane dragon hand the sword in a back-hand grip rather than a normal grip like the others.

Hydra roared as 8 of his heads shot forwards on extending necks, leaving his middle one in place. In addition a green energy appeared in his left hand as a 2nd axe like the one he was holding appeared in it. The girls flew up higher and took evasive flying as the heads came after them, while Haruto and his summons charged forwards jumping out the way of axe swings from hydra, who also used his tail, swinging it around trying to knock them back.

The girls as they flew around took it in turns to shoot there power at the heads, in-between the heads shooting green fireballs at them, but all hitting places around the room. Lighting from Will, water from Irma, fireballs from Taranee, Cornelia had parts of the wall or floor fly out and smack the heads, while Hay Lin sent strong wind blasts at them.

For Haruto between dodging hits from the axe's and the tail and the head that didn't go after the girls shooting green fireballs down at him, they got close enough to land some strikes on his legs.

As they were fighting the effects from the stray fireballs on the room meant it was filling up with more of the green flames, soon the outer edge of the room was burning completely. The girls also managed to get inside the area where the heads were and all fired together at Hydra's body continuously.

Hydra roared out in anger and pain as he had his heads return to their original positions as the constant attacks started to push him back into the corridor he had opened and originally disappeared down. As he was forced to back up he occasionally shot out some fireballs causing more large flames to appear in the chamber. Everyone just moved out the way or used their power/weapon to block it.

They then entered pushed him into another chamber about the same size they had just come from. Unlike the previous one this was just the same dull grey stone all over the floor, walls and ceiling. There was a light orb dimly lighting the place. The room was also empty except for in the middle a large green aura orb slightly smaller than Hydra was. They forced him back right next to it, which he fell onto his right knee, resting his hands on the floor. They stopped their attacks and kept close together while Will called to him "Surrender, we don't have to end it with destruction."

Hydra stayed silent for a moment as everyone stared at him. All his heads pointed towards the floor. Everyone also remained silent, all they could hear was breathing from them all and the burning from the other room. Then after a few moments Hydra started to laugh. "You think this is over? Look at this orb" He spoke as his heads all rose up, pointing his right axe to the orb. "It contains some the dark magic that you have been defending against." He then had his 4 right side heads then extend, ramming into the orb and he roared in pain as the orb then turned into a aura over his entire body. He then glowed pure green as then he shrank back to the size the girls saw him originally at, keeping the tail and splitting, into 9 single-headed copies, all with only 1 axe. They then all spoke in unison "We will have what we desire" They then charged forwards towards everyone through the dimly lit room.

Haruto and his 4 summons then charged forwards and striking out at the copies of Hydra with their weapons, only holding 1 off each, the other 4 Hydra's charged forwards, The girls then all launched the same sort of attack they had been as they jumped up into the air and flew above them as in return the 4 copies stated launching the green fireballs and shockwaves from the axe's at them.

"I think we really angered him" Irma sarcastically commentated as she just avoided a fireball, she felt the heat from it on her face, feeling like she was next to the oven at home, her face inside it when it was on. She then fired a ball of water back throwing them from each hand one at a time.

"Just keep trying to push them back" Taranee called as she tried to catch one of the fireballs, having flown around a shockwave, but the green fireballs wouldn't respond to her and she got knocked back but quickly recovered and held her right arm out with her fist closed, grabbing about half-way down her lower arm with her left and her right hand then become covered in fire and then launched a stream of it back down.

"Cornelia try to wrap them up" Hay Lin called out and she then blew out hard sending a strong downwards wind over the copies, pressing them into the ground. "Will once she has done that, we have lightning rods."

"While they are down I think I can oblige" Cornelia called back as she dropped down to the floor, as she had some bits of wall fall on the copies to keep them down. Pressing both her hands to the floor she then had green energy appear around them as each copy had a brown vine broke out the ground behind them and wrapped around them. They tried to use their axes to hack their way free while Cornelia called up to will who was flying in the middle between all the copies they were dealing with "Now!"

"Got it" She called back as she placed both her hands together aiming down, lightning jumped around her body as a orb of lightning appeared in her hands before 4 large bolts flew out of it and onto the copies, the lighting surged over the copies, the 4 roaring out in pain from the shock. When she was done the vines released them as they stumbled into a pile together and the girls grouped up and started to blast them together pushing them back.

With Haruto and his summons they each were fighting 1 on 1 witch a copy. Haruto himself was having the axcalibur in its axe mode clash with the copy he was fighting, blocking with its axe, both were holding on with both hands to their weapons. Then the copy swung its tail around knocking Haruto's arms to the side, before swinging the axe downwards impacting the left side of his chest armour, but the blow just stopped on contact, the diamond hard armour blocking the blow. He then gave a little laugh as he then swing his weapon in, the blow knocking back the copy hard.

Flame dragon summon was exchanging quick weapon blows with the copy he was up against. Sparks came from each as they landed blows on each other there was a quick blast of sparks off them. The copy then launched a horizontal shockwave at the flame dragon summon who holding onto his sword with both hands held the sword before him, the wave hit the blade, and he braced himself. He was pushed back a little before stopping, the wave held in place by the blade, he then pushed against it harder launching it back at the copy that was charging at him now. The wave hit sending it backwards.

Water dragon was kicking out at the copy he had. Spinning around as he tried with the right foot which the copy dodged, before he then spin back using his left. The copy used both arms to block the kick before using the tail to trip Water dragon over onto his back. It then used its axe on a downward swing but water dragon rolled out the way, the axe cut into the floor. Water dragon quickly jumped up pun round a couple of time slashing away with his sword, forcing this copy to stumble away without it's axe.

Hurricane dragon leapt up switching the sword to gun mode, a green wind vortex appeared around his legs, he flew overhead, flipping over and shot the copy it was fighting with 6 shots as it fired back with 4 fireballs. The copy was hit by the shots, each creating a little explosion, while 3 of the fireballs missed hitting the ceiling. The 4th hit Hurricane dragon knocking him out of flight into a fall. He quickly flicked his gun back into sword mode taking up a back hand grip in his right hand as he hit the ground, did a forward roll, then leaned forwards from kneeling on his left knee swing his sword from right to left slashing the copy, it tumbled back a bit.

Finally with Land dragon, its fight with the copy it was fighting was going with heavy strikes to each other, neither willing to budge. The copy swung its tail round at Land dragon's left side. It impacted against his side under the arm. He stumbled a little to the right, before wrapping his left arm around the tail and struck the neck with his sword, then using all strength available he also then wrapped his right arm to the tail and then spun round dragging the copy with him and threw him up after. The copy unable to do anything in the toss roared in panic as it started to fall. As it fell down land dragon griped his sword with both hands and struck in a slightly upwards right to left slash, sending the copy back into a pile with the other 4 that Haruto and the dragon summons had been fighting.

The copies the girls were fighting also fell back into the pile and all 9 then turned into a green energy and merged back into Hydra as he was before splitting. He slowly stood up, clearly worn from the battle, a green aura glow was helping light the room up that was coming from over his body.

"We give you the option again, surrender" Taranee asked Hydra. As all 10 of them grouped up. Standing on the ground about 10 foot from Hydra was from left to right: Flame dragon, Water dragon, Haruto, Hurricane dragon then Land dragon. Just behind and above them hovering in the air the girls lined up behind there matching form of Haruto, from left to right: Taranee, Irma, Will, Hay Lin, finally Cornelia.

"I, will never surrender to anyone!" Hydra roared back as he fired a green energy beam from each mouth that combined and went towards them.

The dragons then flicked there drivers left then right and at the same time pressed their right hands to it, all still wearing the same ring. "Defend...Please!" called out from all the drivers as the dragons then all held their hands out to their front. Then before them a large wall combined of lava, water, a tornado and rock appeared just before the lot of them. The beam hit it and there was an explosion, leaving a lot of smoke in the area, Hydra having seen them block such a blow watched trying to catch his breath. Then as the smoke cleared he saw what he feared, the barrier still standing, it then faded away revealing all 10 of them unharmed.

"This will not be allowed!" He roared out loudly. The girls just giggled a bit while under his helmet Haruto smiled.

"Sorry but now we end this" Hay Lin called as all 5 of them flew up higher.

"We did give you 2 chances" Cornelia mentioned pointing out that they had offered him a way out.

"But your greed is your downfall" Taranee taunted.

"Now you will go wherever a phantom goes when beaten" Irma teased.

"You tried to break our bond, but you only allowed us to forge a stronger one and make a new one, now feel it" Will yelled as all 5 of them placed their hands together before them and in each a energy orb that matched their elemental colour formed.

At the same time the 4 dragon summons took 2 stepped forwards and then opened the hand on their swords. "Come On Slash, Shake Hands!" the swords all chanted out then they all placed there left hands on it, each wearing their form ring. The rings flashed there colour then they took the hands off as the swords all spoke in unison again "Flame/Water/Hurricane/Land...Slash Strike!" All the forms then braces to strike as the swords all chanted "Bou Bou-Bou!/Jaba Jaba-Jaba!/Byu Byu-Byu!/Dan Den-Don!" Each of the blades become covered in there element. Then at the same time they all swing their swords sending a shockwave extending from the blade made of the of the element at Hydra, while the girls all fired a beam from the orbs they formed at him. All of them hit the same spot on his chest, they all kept the blast up as he roared out trying to resist the blow.

"Now, it's your finale!" Haruto called out as he held the axcalibur's axe mode up in his right hand, the little left hand on it a bit forwards and to the right of his head. He then held his left hand up next to it, before then slapping against the hand mark on it and quickly taking his hand away from it.

"High Touch...Shining Strike!" It called out as then the grey panel on the axe head started flashing red, blue, green and yellow. He then started using both hands to spin the axe around him, as he did so the whole thing started to grow bigger as it chanted out "Kirakira-Kirakira!" It kept growing till it was as big as his dragon. Holding onto the end of the sword blade that served as the axe's handle he then leaped up high into the air, holding the axe behind him over his head. As he reached the top of his jump a large cyan energy ring appeared and out flew the cyan diamond version of his dragon giving a roar and it circled round the front of him , flew down then back up behind him. As it reached the axe blade it opened its mouth, the blade now inside the mouth Haruto then swung the axe forwards and down quickly with dragon keeping pace, he dropped down the axe cutting through Hydra with the energy the girls and the dragon summons then also being absorbed into the strike as dragon flew right through it, as the axe then hit the floor and the dragon turned into a cyan ring beneath Hydra the axcalibur then shrunk back to normal size. Cyan lightning jumped over Hydra's body as there was also now a large back line down the middle where the axe hit.

"I shall...not...fall" Hydra yelled at them as the girls flew down next to Haruto. The 4 summoned dragon forms then disappeared in a quick bust of their element. Then 8 of Hydra's heads exploded, but they didn't seem to re-grow. Seeing this the last head which was in the middle, also having the black line down it roared out "I fall, but there will be another, you will all see!" Then from the ring around him he exploded into a large cyan fireball. The green aura around he was sent off in a giant shock-wave throughout the place.

As the explosion happened the girls all turned their backs to it, lowing their heads and covering them with their arms, huddling together, while Haruto turned around and stood over them acting as a shield. After a couple of moments the explosion died out and they turned back around to look where Hydra was, left there was a small burning cyan flame.

"Is it...over?" Cornelia slowly asked as they looked.

"Yea it is" Replied Irma. Then suddenly the place started to rumble and the floor, walls and ceiling started to crack apart and fly away revealing outside was just a orange aura they couldn't see through. They all panicked a little before Irma also added "But then I could be wrong."

"This dimension is collapsing, must have been sustained by Hydra" Taranee called out and the cracking was now making a loud sound that was making it hard to hear.

"Then we are out of here!" Will yelled as the heart appeared in her right hand and he held it up, a spark flew out from it, opening a fold. There was suddenly a force pulling them away from it towards what could be classed as a dimensional void. They all fought back as they walked up to the fold, Will making sure everyone else got through, with Haruto being the last one before her.

* * *

Back on earth a fold opened by the harbour, near the seating Will and Haruto had left. Everyone walked through it, before it closed behind Will. Then each of the girls turned into pink energy as they changed back to normal. Haruto had a cyan ring pass over him from his feet going upwards. As the ring passed his armour turned into energy diamonds that fell away and disappeared. They sky was darkening a little as in the distance of the harbour the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Now it is over...Right?" Hay Lin asked just checking.

"It is" Haruto replied as they stood there. "Hydra is gone."

* * *

Next Time: It's time for farewells, and for everyone to continue there journeys.


	13. 12: Setting Sun

**12: Setting Sun**

They all stood looking over the harbour towards looking towards the sunset. The day had passed while they were gone. Will then looked down at the ring she was still wearing that Haruto had placed on her that morning while she was asleep from the attack. They had now been back for a few minutes, and since they had confirmed it was over none of them had spoken. Each was thinking back on what had happened.

Then Will turned to Haruto and spoke "Thank you for saving me." She smiled as she spoke and the topers then turned around too and stood alongside her. "and helping the rest of us."

"It is what a Kamen Rider does" He replied smiling back at them. "A good friend taught me that meaning."

"He must be a really good guy then." Taranee commented.

"He is, and about your age too, a great kid." Haruto told her as he then looked back up towards the horizon. "So what about you lot?"

"We fly home in a couple of days" Hay Lin told him.

"So don't worry we won't be around much longer causing trouble" Cornelia added.

Haruto laughed a little as he looked back down at them as they then started to all walk towards the plaza where he found Will. "You were no trouble, it was nice to meet others who defend this world. Even if you protect every world."

"Well, least we also know that this world has someone else to protect it " Irma mentioned to him.

"I am not the only other one" Haruto then pointed to a TV in the window of a shot with the headlines 'Kyoryuger defeats another monster'. They then walked on a bit more. "There are many other heroes in the world. Me, them, other riders and the super sentai, we are not alone."

"Well still knowing we have someone we can come to if we need is good to know." Will then said as she stopped, looking on her right hand, she then took off the ring and offered it back to Haruto. "I think this belongs to you"

Taranee also remembered she was wearing the same type of ring too, she also took it off and held it out "As this one does."

Haruto smiled as he shook his head. "No, they are your now, each is a symbol of hope, your hope." Will and Taranee game a smile back as they both placed the rings into a pocket. As Haruto then reached inside his left trouser pocket and pulled out 3 more and offered them to the others. "All of you have hope to hold to, let these remind you of whatever your hope is."

"Thank you" Hay Lin said as she took one.

"Yes, I will treasure this" Irma told him as she took the next.

Cornelia took the last as she said "A little bigger then what I am use to but it is lovely."

Around them the lights of the area lit up as the sun was now disappearing on the horizon, the sky slowly going back and starts appearing in the sky, the moon high up, shining out as it was a full moon.

"We better be moving" Will said a little disappointed. "My mom must be wondering where we are, least this plaza was where we arranged to meet up."

The others also looked a little disappointed too, but then they all jumps at Will giving her a hug. Cornelia moved out first and spoke to Haruto as they now stood in a ally leading into the plaza. "Take care of yourself" She said as she waved going past him.

Taranee was next "If you are ever in Heatherfield, feel free to find us, bye" She then walked along a bit to Cornelia who was standing a few paces away.

Irma came up after Taranee. "Thank you for everything." She smiled at him and then gave a cheeky wave as she moved away.

Following her was Hay Lin. She gave a little bow as she spoke "I wish you the best on you adventures".

As she started to move of Haruto said to her "And on yours."

Finally Will came up as the other walked ahead a little more towards the plaza itself. "So, will we ever see you again?"

"Who knows" He replied "Maybe our adventures will cross over, but don't be afraid to call if you need help" He said smiling to her.

"Will come on!" Cornelia called back to her, waving at the end of the passageway.

"You be careful then" Will told Haruto as she started to run after them, looking back at him as she smiled and waved.

He nodded and also smiled and waved back before calling back to her "You all watch out for each other." He then saw them disappear into a crowd of people in the plaza. He walked up to it and then walled up some stairs near where he came in and walked along to a quiet spot on a balcony. He looked down and saw the girls meeting with a woman a few inches taller than them. She had long dark blue hair that was wavy and came half way down her back. She was also wearing a pale yellow tank to and tight jeans. She had on white trainers and over her right shoulder was a large brown bag that clearly would be used for shopping. Haruto leant against the railing watching he could see that were speaking the he couldn't hear what was said.

* * *

"Will, girls" She said as they approached and gave Will a hug,

"Hey mom, sorry we are late" Will replied as she retuned the hug.

"Now don't worry, I got here late too." She said back, a little embarrassed. "So you all have fun today?"

"You could say that" Cornelia replied as they all didn't really know what to say, as she wasn't aware of what they were.

"Well come on, I have a table booked at this nice looking restaurant I found near the hotel." She said as they started to walk towards the road exit of the plaza.

"If it sushi again I don't feel like having it" Taranee complained.

"Come on, sushi is there signature food, it is lovely" Hay Lin said to Taranee.

"I am kind of in a position to agree with Taranee" Irma added, as she hugged them both from behind.

* * *

Back on the balcony Haruto watched them walk off as a voice called out behind him. "Haruto!" he didn't look round as he knew who it was. Kouske ran up alongside his left and also leaned against the rails. "So how did it go?" he asked.

"Look for yourself" Haruto replied as he pointed to here they were.

* * *

Watching from above, standing on top of the plaza buildings in the shadows stood a person wearing a white covering suit, over it was something that looked like a trench coat. It had long sleeves over the top of the arms. Above them was a solid white armour panel that covered the shoulders and around the base of the neck. All of those had a gold outline on them. Around the wrists and just above the ankles were a small bit of black armour with a gold edge. He also had a black gloves on. On the left hand was a ring similar to the one Haruto used on his left hand but with an amber inside and the silver markings looked like 2 curved beaks pointing towards each other, on the right hand was a ring with a purple inside that had some white rings inside and what looked like a stick figure being pulled through them. Coming out down his chest was 2 silver lines that went down and around behind him. On each were a verity of rings. His helmet was white and shaped as if he had a hood on while the faceplate was set back and matched the left hand ring. He also had a driver on around his waist that matched Haruto's except his had black frame on it rather than black and around the hand on it was red rather than gold. The hand on it was set to the right side.

He had stood there watching everything, and now seeing the girls leave he muttered in a deep quite voice "So they are not staying...Good, they won't get in the way then."

He then used his left hand to flick a leaver on his driver like Haruto does to move the hand from right to left then back to the right before pressing his right hand to it, there was a quick purple flash from his ring and his driver spoke in a darker voice then Haruto's: "Teleport...Now!" Then a white aura vortex rose up over him and he dissappered.

* * *

"Good job then" Kouske said as he patted Haruto's back, seeing the girls. They both watched for another minute or so as the girls walked out of the plaza and out of sight. "So tell me about it." he then asked smiling to Haruto.

Haruto smiled back and laughed a little. "Come on, I will tell you and the others over dinner." The then turned to walk off with Kouske following as he then mentioned "They did remind me of something, how important the bonds of friendship is."

* * *

**END**

* * *

Across the world there was a pale white 2-story house, tucked back from the road the sun was rising over the suburbs of Heatherfield. In the Driveway was parked a Large white pickup truck, 4 doors with a full cover over the back area. On the side of it was written in large black letters was: 'Animal Control Department', also round the front there was a sign that has the label 'Sold' on it.. Around the back of the house in the shadow of the building out walked 2 figures from the wooden and glass back door. From the garden they could see down the hill onto the river, beach and towers that made up Heatherfield. They stood near the building. 1 was male standing 5 foot 11, the other was female and just shorter at 5 foot 9.

"So Heatherfield." He guy said, a teenage voice came out. He was looking down at the city. "Didn't get a chance to look at you last night when we arrived."

"We are here then" The female spoke, clearly a teenage girl. "So bro, we going to say hello to Will then, been a few months since we saw her."

"Of course we shall, I'm certain mum will want to also catch up with her mum" He then said as he pulled out a white crystal from a pocket in his left hand. The crystal was about 4 inches long, clear but had a pale purple glow in it. On the top was some gold metal holding onto it, and above it was a silver chain. "But let's not forget our main thing to do now we moved here, finding the guardians."

There was a purple flash behind the house. Across the road from the front of the house in another identical building slept in a upstairs room, covered in different posters and books, slept another teenage girl. She slept on a wooden frame next to the window, with the bedding looking like the ocean. In the middle of the room was another bed but no-one asleep on it. There was a wardrobe between the beds and another one at by the door which was opposite the window. The girl looked similar to Irma, she was slightly taller and had longer hair. When the flash happened she suddenly woke up, her eyes were a dark blue. She quickly sat up in her white long sleeved top and opened the curtains to see outside. Looking around she couldn't see anything. She then placed her right arm up to the window and a strange pattern of cyan lines appeared along it and the hand. After a couple of moments she lowered the hand and the markings disappeared. She closed the curtains and lay back down. She tried to go to sleep but couldn't shake the feeling something powerful was there.


End file.
